Casamento
by Narutoboy123
Summary: Zeus a pedido de Athena reviveu todos os que morreram na guerra contra Marte, sentimentos começaram a fluir e agora o santuário esta de pernas no ar por causa de um casamento entre uma amazona e um ex-cavaleiro de bronze.
1. Pedido

Casamento

Capitulo 01-Pedido

No Santuário, Athena estava conversando com seus cavaleiros, ela pediu a seu pai que ressucitasse todos que foram mortos durante a guerra contra Marte que após a guerra voltou a ser Ludwing, ele estava sendo controlado por Lúcifer com ajuda de Medea e por isso teve que ser tornar Marte.

-Queridos Cavaleiros devo informar a todos que agora que a guerra acabou e Ludwing esta de volta vocês teram tempo para se divertir, não haverá guerra contra Poseidon, pois ele decidiu me deixar em Paz e viver normalmente como Julian Solo com seu Amigo:Sorento, ex-marina de sirene.

-É muito bom saber disso,Athena-Diz Seiya

-Obrigado, mas não precisa esconder que estamos juntos, querido

-Ótimo já não estava agüentando mais

-Eu também ficar escondendo que eu sou um semideus cansa-Diz Kouga

-Idem-Aria concorda com o irmão

-Era só isso que queria nos informar,Pequena?-Pergunta Ionia

-Sim, querido Ionia-Saori responde demonstrando que gostou do apelido que Ionia lhe deu

Todos se retiraram, Saori foi a mansão Kido com Seiya, seus filhos ficaram no Santuário com seus amigos, Aria estava namorando com Éden, Souma estava bem próximo a Sonia, mas nenhum deles havia revelados seus sentimentos ainda,Ryuho ainda não havia revelado seus sentimentos em relação a sua amiga:Yuna, os dois são amigos desde criança e com o passar do tempo ele começou a sentir algo por ela.

-Ei Haruto você esta feliz pelo Yoshitomi ter sido revivido?-Kouga Pergunta

-Claro que sim,Kouga

-Gente eu estou indo,Mestra Pavlin esta me chamando-Diz Yuna

-Tchau,Yuna-Dizem Todos

Yuna foi para a casa com a mestra, algum tempo depois Haruto também foi com Yoshitomi, Aria,Kouga,Éden e Sonia foram para mansão junto com Ludwing, quando chegaram la encontraram:Ikki,Shun,Hyoga,Seiya,Shiryu,Saori,Shunrei e uma pessoa um tanto indesejável.

-Medea, o que esta fazendo aqui?-Perguntou Ludwing

-Eu vim pegar meus filhos de volta

-Como quer ter o seus filhos de volta, você nunca se importou com eles

-Não repita isso, eu o amo.

-Você não nos ama não-Diz Éden

-Filho como pode dizer isso eu sempre lhe tratei bem

-Você não sabe o que é passar anos da sua vida achando que seu pai o odiava e depois descobrir que sua mãe estava ajudando a controlarem

-Mas Filho...

-Saia Daqui-Diz Sonia

-Sonia...filha

-Você não me ouviu eu mandei você sair daqui eu te odeio

-Porque esta me tratando assim?

-Porque é isso que você merece depois de tudo que fez

-Va embora de minha casa-Diz Saori

-Você vai me pagar-Diz Medea

Após Medea sair da mansão, Ludwing deitou no sofá abraçado nos filhos, Seiya e Kouga observavam super felizes nunca haviam visto os três assim, Saori acariciava a barriga, ela estava gravida de três meses.

-Amor, como esta se sentindo?-Pergunta Seiya

-Estou bem senti o bebe chutando

-Hehe, ele esta com pressa de nascer

-Sim, mas ainda faltam seis meses...

-Muito Tempo, mas nos esperamos

-Sim,Seiya

As horas foram se passando, ao anoitecer todos se encontraram no Santuário,Pavlin estava conversando com Kazuma, seu amigo desde infância, Ikki estava ´´tentando´´ se tornar amigo de Mycenae e Shun estava fazendo o mesmo com Fudo.

-Kazuma e bom ter você de volta senti saudades-Ela disse o abraçando

-Eu também senti sua falta,Pavlin

-Esta feliz por rever o Souma?

-Sim, muito

...

-Então você e o cavaleiro de leão?-Ikki pergunta

-Sim-Mycenae responde

-Pois sabia que era para essa armadura ser minha?

-Não sabia, foi o mestre Ludwing que escolheu os cavaleiros e como era um grande amigo de confiança dele e era do signo de leão, eu acabei virando o cavaleiro.

-Bom então à culpa não é sua

-Ikki sabe você não é tão mal como os outros dizem

-Obrigado, você também não é nada chato como eu achei que seria.

-Ótimo, acho bom nos tornamos amigos

-Também acho Ótimo

-Sua amizade para mim e muito importante

Os dois riram um tempo depois ouviram-se gritos de vozes conhecidas pelos dois leoninos eram Shun e Fudo por causa da Armadura de Virgem.

-Me devolve a armadura, ela é minha-Shun grita

-Não a armadura me escolheu-Diz Fudo

-Mas que coisa, eu esperei por essa armadura por vinte e cinco anos e ai vem uma maldito que rouba minha armadura.

-Nunca vi meu irmão falar desse jeito-Diz Ikki

-Vocês dois querem parar de brigar pelo amor dos deuses-Diz Paradox

-Está bom parei-Dizem os dois

O Tempo se passava, conversa vai conversa vem e finalmente Yoshitomi toma coragem e vai falar com Pavlin sobre os sentimentos que sente pela loira desde que os dois eram crianças e estudavam em palaestra.

-Oi Pavlin...-ele disse nervoso

-Oi, Yoshi-ela disse o abraçando

-Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa...

-O Que e?

-Você quer casar comigo?

Continua...


	2. Resposta e Noticia

Casamento-Capitulo 02

Resposta e Noticia

Pavlin pediu um tempo para pensar no pedido de Yoshitomi, ela ficou surpresa com o pedido, nunca o imaginou que o ex-cavaleiro de lobo o amava, Yuna estava morando com ela já que sua aprendiz não tinha casa, ela convidou a garota para morar com ela que não pensou duas vezes e aceitou.

Na Manha do Dia Seguinte, a amazona de pavão acordou cedo se levantou tomou banho e percebeu que sua aprendiz ainda durmia, ela então foi ao santuário e la encontrou seu melhor amigo:Kazuma.

-Oi, Kazuma porque acordou tão cedo?

-Eu gosto de ver o sol nascer, eu e minha falecida esposa olhávamos o sol nascer todas as manhas no México

-Você sente muito falta dela?

-Sim,querida

Algumas horas se passaram e logo o santuário encheu de cavaleiros,amazonas e turistas, Saori estava conversando com Ludwing,agora que a guerra acabou os dois tem se tornado amigos, assim como seus filhos.

-Ludwing o que pretende fazer agora que a guerra acabou?

-Só quero passar mais tempo com meus filhos, Pequena

-Porque você me chama assim,Ludwing?

-Bom eu gostei do apelido que Ionia de Capricórnio lhe deu, representa a sua graça e sua beleza

-Obrigado, Ludwing

-De nada,Pequena

...

-Com licença será que posso roubar a atenção de Pavlin por um minuto,Kazuma?-Yoshitomi Pegunta

-Claro

-Pavlin já pensou no que lhe disse?

-Sim e já tenho a resposta...eu aceito

Yoshitomi pegou Pavlin nos braços e beijou a amazona, não percebaram que Haruto e Yuna olhavam a cena, Kazuma também observava feliz pela amiga e pelo amigo.

-O Que será que aconteceu com entre eles?-Yuna perguntou surpresa

-Não sei mas de qualquer forma estou feliz por eles-Haruto responde

-Sim eu também

Algum tempo os dois pararam de se beijar e notaram que estavam sendo observados por sorte apenas os três o olharam os outros não observavam

-Parece que Haruto e Yuna nos viram-Diz Pavlin

-Sim mas devem estar felizes por nos não é querida?

-Sim com certeza, quando vamos contar aos outros?

-Agora

-Com licença um minuto de sua atenção por favor-Diz Yoshitomi

Todos se viram para o casal

-Nos queremos anunciar que nos vamos nos casar-Pavlin completa

-Que boa noticia-Diz Saori se aproximando e abraçando os dois

-Qual vai ser o casamento?

-Ainda não temos data definida

-Eu vou dar toda a ajuda possível-Diz Paradox

-Eu também-Diz Tokisada

-Que bom e ótimo ter ajuda-Diz Pavlin

-Principalmente de pessoas que vocês nunca pensava que iria ajudar-Diz Yoshitomi referindo-se a Tokisada

-Pois ate fiquei surpreso quando o Tokisada disse que iria ajudar, ele não ajuda ninguém em nada e alem dos mais ele matou o Yoshitomi-Diz Harbinger

-Não estou fazendo isso pelo Yoshitomi, estou fazendo isso pela Pavlin, afinal eu já fui cavaleiro de prata e devo dizer que Pavlin me ajudava muito, ela é muito querida para mim e por isso vou ajudar.

-Obrigado, Toki-Diz Pavlin sorrindo

-De nada-retribui o sorriso sorrindo também

-Bom agora que sabemos sobre o casamento, eu estou responsável por formar as madrinhas de casamento-Diz Paradox

-Madrinhas de Casamento?-Pergunta Pavlin

-Sim, serão cinco garotas que ajudarão na festa de casamento

-Ótimo

-Opa, to nessa-Diz Shina

-Eu também-Diz Shunrei

-Idem-Diz Saori

-Já que também serei uma falta apenas uma garota-Diz Paradox

-Eu posso ajudar-Diz Minu

-Bom o esquadrão madrinhas de casamento esta pronto-Diz Pavlin

Algumas horas depois, as madrinhas de casamento, Aria, Yuna, Sonia, Seiya, Éden e Ludwing vão ao mansão

-Bom meninas cada uma tem que desempenhar uma função-Diz Paradox

-Eu fico com o Buffet-Diz Minu

-Decoração-Diz Shunrei

-Lista de Convidados-Diz Saori

-Musica-Diz Shina

-E Eu...Glamour-Diz Paradoz

-Glamour?-Pergunta Aria

-Sim, a noiva tem que estar glamurosa

-Bom, amanha começamos a arrumar tudo, hoje vamos aproveitar para relaxar...-Diz Saori

-Sim amanha vai ser um longo dia-Completa Shunrei

-Bom eu já vou indo, combinei de me encontrar com o Kazuma-Diz Shina

-Humm Kazuma-Diz Paradox

-Não enche,Paradox

Todos riem e Shina vai se encontrar com o cavaleiro.

-Paradox sabia que você não pode falar nada sabia-Diz Saori

-Como assim,Saori?

-Acha que eu não sei que você vive olhando pro Tokisada

-Eu também percebi isso-Diz Sonia

-Todo mundo esta apaixonado, inclusive você Sonia - Diz Yuna

-Eu?

-Eu sei que você gosta do meu certo amigo mexicano

-É verdade-Diz Aria

-Suas chatas, eu amo vocês-ela abraça as amigas

-Nos também te amamos-Dizem Yuna e Aria

...

Enquanto alguns estavam na mansão, outros estavam no santuário, Souma estava conversando com seu pai.

-Pai, eu vou na floricultura-Diz Souma

-Vai comprar flores para alguém especial?-Pergunta Kazuma

-Sim, vou comprar flores para a Sonia

-É bom ver que você esta apaixonado,Souma,pode ir

Souma vai para a floricultura **Flowers Lovers** e la encontrou Schiller e Amour.

-Schiller e Amour, o que estão fazendo aqui?-Pergunta Souma

-Nos Trabalhamos aqui-Diz Schiller

-Sim, é a propósito cadê a sua amiga linda a Yuna?-Pergunta Amour

-Ela não quer nada com você, alem disso seria inapropriado por causa da idade

-O Souma tem razão-Schiller concorda

-Ta Bom, então Souma qual vai ser as flores que vai querer?

-As lindas rosas azuis do Schiller e suas lindas rosas brancas

-Perfeito, você tem ótimo gosto,Souma-Diz Schiller

-Concordo com meu BFF-Amour concorda

-Que linda amizade-Diz Souma

-Nos somos Best Friends Forever-Diz Amour

-Sim, Melhores Amigos Para Sempre-Diz Schiller

-Que bom, mas eu preciso ir, obrigado pelas flores

Souma corra de volta para o Santuário, quando ele chega la vê Sonia com as amigas e decide ir falar com ela.

-Sonia...

-Oi,Souma

-Eu queria te dar isso-ela da o buque de rosas azuis e brancas a ela

-Obrigado são lindas

-Lindas, igual a você

-Obrigado,Souma-ela beija a bochecha dele

...

-Haruto, como é seu pai?-Éden pergunta

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso...

-Me desculpe, mas qual é o problema?

-Eu não sei se ele me ama

-Porque ele não te amaria?

-Não sei, ele não me aceita como um cavaleiro

-Eu me sentia assim também, quando eu era criança eu sempre chorava pelos cantos achando que meu pai não me amava, mas o meu mestre Mycenae me confortava, ele dizia que ele me amava sim

-O Yoshitomi também me confortava quando eu era criança

-Pode ter certeza que seu pai te ama

-Obrigado, voce é um grande amigo

-De nada, você também é um grande amigo

...

-Oi Kazuma-Diz Shina

-Oi,Shina, como esta?

-Estou bem, o que queria falar comigo?

-Eu gostaria de saber se você gostaria de me acompanhar no casamento de Yoshi e Pavlin?

-Eu adoraria

-Que bom...

...

Continua...


	3. Madrinhas de Casamento

Casamento-Cap 03

As Madrinhas de Casamento

As cinco garotas do esquadrão já estavam pronta para ajudar Pavlin, enquanto Tokisada ajudava Yoshitomi a trazer os convites da gráfica, a noiva estava em seu quarto mexendo em seu notebook **Sony Vaio **rosa,logo Paradox entra no quarto.

-Oi Amiga, elas estão aqui-Diz Paradox

-Oi, vamos para a sala

-Vamos

As duas abriram a porta do quarto e foram para a Sala, Pavlin ficou feliz em ver que suas amigas estavam lhe ajudando, a pequena Raki, aprendiz de Kiki também estava la brincando com Mike, o cachorro Pastor Alemão de Yuna.

-Tia Pavlin, acho que o Mike gostou de mim-Diz Raki

-O Cachorro da Yuna, adora as crianças

-Eu to vendo

-Bom Pavlin, trouxemos a Raki porque o Kiki não podia ficar com ela, espero que não se importe-Diz Shina

-Claro que não me importo

-Ótimo, Raki vai brincar com Mike la fora que daqui a pouco, eu vou ir fazer um lanche pra você

-Ta bom, Tia Shina

Raki vai ao quintal brincar com Mike.

-Pavlin cada uma desempanhara uma tarefa de sua lista-Diz Paradox

- Buffet é comigo-Diz Minu

-Decoração-Diz Shunrei

-Lista de Convidados-Diz Saori

-Musica-Diz Shina

-E Eu fico com o Glamour-Diz Paradox

-Glamour?-Pergunta Pavlin

-Sim, você vai ser a noiva mais linda do mundo em seu casamento

-Do jeito que eu conheço a Paradox ,vai mesmo-Diz Shina

-Bom, vamos começar-Diz Minu

-Sim,vamos

Minu ligou para o confeiteiro e pediu um bolo de morango para daqui a uma semana, pois Pavlin combinou com Yoshitomi que o casamento será dia 16 de Fevereiro, Saori preparava a lista de convidados, Shina escolia as melhores seções de musicas , Shunrei ligava para a igreja **Santa Maria **e também para o local de eventos(**Casa Blanca**) que fará a festa e Paradox ajudava Pavlin a escolher as melhores maquiagems da **Vult** cosmética para o grande dia.

-Pavlin, já liguei para o confeiteiro ele disse que entregara o bolo no prazo-Disse Minu

-Ótimo-Diz Pavlin

-Já preparei a lista, querida-Diz Saori

-Que bom

-Pavlin, a musica para sua entrada na igreja será **Nosso Casamento **de **Leo Magalhães**

-Tia Shina, quando você vai preparar o lanche?-Pergunta Raki entrando na casa

-Agora, onde esta o Mike?

-No quintal como sua ração para filhotes

-Vamos pra cozinha para me ajudar a fazer o lanche, querida

-To indo, Tia Shina

As duas foram para a cozinha, Shina adorava Raki, pois ela lembrava muito Kiki quando era pequeno.

-Raki, o que você quer de lanche?-Pergunta Shina

-Cachorro Quente-Responde Raki

-Então eu vou preparar

-Tia Shina, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Pode

-Você gosta do Mestre Kiki?

-Sim, mas porque?

-Porque uma vez ele disse que você é Linda

-Pode Dizer a Ele que ele também é lindo

-Ta bom, eu quero que você fique com o Mestre Kiki

Shina ficou corada com o que Raki disse, nunca havia pensado em namorado, sua única e primeira Paixão foi Seiya, mas ele não amava, ela teve o coração partido mas já superou, só que nunca pensou em se apaixonar novamente, para não ter o coração partido novamente.

-Raki, pega o pães para mim-Shina Pede

Raki pega o pães para Shina e ela coloca as salsichas nos pães, depois a pequena foi levar o lanche para as outras garotas, enquanto Shina pensava em Kazuma e Kiki.

-Tia Shina vem comer-Diz Raki tirando a amazona de seus pensamentos

-To indo, deixa eu só colocar a **Coca-Cola** nos copos

Shina colocou o refrigerante nos copos, foi a sala e distribui, Saori percebeu que ela estava diferente e falou que depois tem que falar com ela.

-Shina, a comida esta ótima-Diz Pavlin

-Obrigado-Ela responde

-Quem te ensinou a cozinhar tão bem?-Minu perguntou

-O Ikki

-Desde quando o Ikki sabe cozinhar?

-Sabe que eu não sei, mas fiquei encantada com a comida dele e pedi para ele me ensinar, vocês lembram do almoço que vocês comeram há uma semana atrás?

-Lembramos- elas respondem

-Pois é, ele que fez o Almoço e me ensinou a cozinhar

-Meu deus, será que ele vai virar um mestre cuca?-Pergunta Saori

-Talvez-Shina responde

-Tias, sabiam que o Tio Ikki virou amigo do Tio Mycenae?-Pergunta Raki

-Nossa o Ikki ta mudando mesmo-Diz Minu

-Mas o Tio Shun não virou amigo do Tio Fudo

-Será que Ikki e Shun trocaram de mente?-Pergunta Saori

-Já pensou, o Shun ser bruto e o Ikki ser gentil?-Pergunta Shina

-Ia ser muito estranho-Diz Pavlin

-Idem-Diz Minu

As garotas começaram a rir, finalmente Yoshitomi e Tokisada chegaram da gráfica com os convites.

-Amor, eu cheguei com os convites-Diz Yoshitomi

-Que bom, posso ver?

-Claro-ele mostra o convite a Pavlin

O Convite estava lindo estava escrito com letras douradas e as bordas do convite estavam azuis.

-Yoshi, esta lindo-Diz Pavlin

-Obrigado-Diz Yoshitomi

-Esta Mesmo, porque será hein?-Pergunta Tokisada

-Ah, esqueci de falar a gráfica que fez os convite e do Genbu, ele trabalha la

-Que legal, quando eu me casar eu vou fazer os convites na gráfica do Tio Genbu-Diz Raki

Todos riem da pequena Raki, as garotas e Yoshi entraram no carro de Tokisada que é uma **Ferrari** vermelha, todas ficaram impressionadas com o carro dele.

-Quando eu crescer eu vou querer um carro assim, mas vai ser rosa-Diz Raki

-Raki, não existe **Ferrari **rosa-Diz Tokisada

-Eu pinto o carro

-Não tem como pintar um carro,Raki-Diz Yoshitomi

-Tem Sim, eu pego a Tinta e começo a pintar o carro

-Hahaha, você é muito engraçada-Diz Saori

Alguns minutos depois, eles chegaram no santuário, Yuna e Haruto estavam conversando sobre o casamento, Ryuho e Souma olhavam impressionados para a** Ferrari** de Tokisada, Éden estava com o pai na mansão e Sonia estava com os irmãos Kido, também na mansão.

-Meu deus isso é uma **Ferrari**-Diz Souma

Todos descem do carro, Paradox vai correndo para a casa de gêmeos, Pavlin vai falar com Yuna, Saori volta para a mansão e encontra Éden e Ludwing dormindo abraçados no sofá.

-Que Linda Família-Diz Seiya chegando por trás de Saori

-Sim, é uma linda, Família-Diz Saori

-Eu nunca vi os dois assim-Diz Sonia

-É melhor falarmos baixos para não acordar os dois-Diz Aria

-Sim, tem razão-Diz Kouga

, o meu pai queria agradecer por você deixar nos morarmos aqui-Diz Sonia

-Ele precisava de ajuda, alem disso ele não poderia suportar ficar no castelo com tantas lembranças de Medea

-Sim, minha mãe não é nada boa

-Mas pelo menos vocês tem um pai que te ama-Diz Seiya

-Sim, , o meu pai gosta muito do senhor

-Eu também gosto dele, agora que sei que ele era controlado por Lúcifer, aquele maldito

-Comigo é a mesma coisa, no começo eu não gostava do Éden, mas agora eu gosto

-Eu também adoro o Éden, quando eu era pequena ele era meu único amigo-Diz Aria

-É bom ver que você e o meu irmão se dão bem,Aria-Diz Sonia

-Serio porque?

-Porque, eu acho que ele esta apaixonado por você

-Por mim?-Aria perguntou corada

-Sim

-Eu também gosto dele

-Ótimo, estou ansioso para ter netinhos-Diz Seiya

-Pai!-Exclama Kouga

-Ok foi mal, não ta mais aqui quem falou

Seiya acariciava a barriga da esposa, Sonia, Aria e Kouga subiram para seus respectivos quartos.

Enquanto eles estavam na mansão, Shina subiu para a casa de Áries com Raki, quando chegaram la, Kiki pediu para sua aprendiz se retirar, a menina saiu mas ficou vendo e ouvindo os dois escondida.

-Shina...ha muito tempo eu queria te falar uma coisa-Diz Kiki

-Fale...

-Eu...eu...te amo

-Eu não sei o que dizer, eu...

-Não diga nada

Kiki se aproximou da amazona e a beijou, Raki ficou feliz e correu para a casa de touro para contar para Harbinger.

-Tio Harbinger-Raki o chamou

-O Que foi?-Harbinger perguntou segurando um copo de suco

-Mestre Kiki beijou a Tia Shina

Harbinger cuspiu o suco que estava bebendo

-ELE FEZ O QUE?

-Beijou a Tia Shina

-Ele beijou a Shina, mas ele não podia pois quando ele era criança, ela era uma adolecente, era mais fácil a Jumenta Voadora beijar ela

-Jumenta Voadora?

-O Seiya

-Ah ta o Tio Pangaré

-Raki, eu adoro quando você faz piadinha com o Seiya

-Eu também -Diz Paradox que apareceu derepente

-Dox, a quanto tempo você ta ai?-Pergunta Harbinger

-Tempo suficiente para ouvir tudo

-Tia Paradox-Raki abraça a amazona de gêmeos

-Vamos eu quero ver com meus próprios olhos se o Kiki teve coragem pra fazer isso-Diz Paradox

-Ta bom, mas não me diga que você esta com ciúme?-Pergunta Harbinger

-Claro que não Tio Harbinger, a Tia Paradox gosta do Tio Tokisada-Diz Raki

-Ta Tão Obvio assim?-Pergunta Paradox

-Ta-Dizem Harbinger e Raki

Os três vão a casa de Áries e quando chegam la, encontram Shina chorando abraçada em Kiki.

Continua...


	4. O Amor esta no ar

Casamento-Cap 4

O Amor esta no ar

Duas jovens corriam apressadas em direção ao Santuário, uma tinha a estatura mediana de 1,58 de altura, longos e lisos cabelos na coloração negra, chegando ate as costas e nas pontas levemente, seus lábios eram avermelhados, sua pele era branca e um pouco pálida, seus olhos eram tão negros quanto seu cabelo,seu nariz afilado e sua franja era bem acima dos olhos, mas era colocada de lado, ela estava usando uma camisa roxa que nela estava escrito Best Friends Forever, um short jeans que iam ate os joelhos e um tênis azul, no pescoço havia um colar pela metade que estava escrito B

A Outra Jovem tinha a mesma estatura, seus cabelos eram curto e lisos e também eram negros, chegando ate o começo dos ombros,seus lábios eram rosados, sua pele também era branca e um pouco pálida, seus olhos eram castanhos, seu nariz também era afilado, ela estava usando um vestido Pink com estampas de coração vermelhos e um sapato sem salto da mesma coloração do vestido, no pescoço havia a outra metade do colar, nela estava escrito FF

-Wanda, a Saori deve esta nos esperando-Diz Ana

-Sim, vamos- Diz Wanda

As duas entram no santuário, os cavaleiros olhavam para as recém-chegadas, Ana e Wanda sãos BFF, quando as metades dos colares se unem formam BFF, que significa Best Friends Forever ou seja Melhores Amigas Para Sempre.

-Garotas, que bom que chegaram-Diz Saori

-Ola, Saori- Dizem as Duas

-Vamos para a mansão

As três vão a mansão, Saori leva as duas ao seus respectivos quartos, as meninas ficam impressionadas com o tamanho da mansão.

-Isso aqui é tão lindo-Diz Wanda

-Sim-Ana concorda

-Meninas por favor sintam-se a vontade-Diz Saori

No Quarto de Ana, o telefone dela começa a tocar, ela atende.

_-Ana, bem vinda ao santuário, como esta__?_

_-Estou Bem, Haru e você?_

_-Eu também, linda_

_-Daqui a pouco eu vou te ver_

_-Estou Ansioso para lhe ver_

_-Eu também estou ansiosa para lhe ver,Haru_

_-Tchau, Linda_

_-Tchau, Fofo_

Wanda vai ao quarto de Ana e vê ela desligando o telefone.

-Ana, com quem estava falando_?_-Pergunta Wanda

-Com o Haruto-Ana responde

-Você gosta dele, não é?

-Sim, eu o amo

Ana pega seu **Ipad 4 **e mostra as fotos dela com Haruto, Wanda é a única que sabe que ela gosta dele, as duas são amigas desde criança.

-O Haruto é tão fofo-Diz Ana

-Também acho, mas o primo Ryuho é mais-Diz Wanda

-Tem Razão,o seu primo é muito fofo

As duas começam a rir e logo depois descem para ir ao Santuário, Tatsumi leva as duas.

-Valeu,Tat-Diz Ana beijando a bochecha de Tatsumi

-Tchau,Sumi-Diz Wanda beijando a outra bochecha do mordomo

Wanda e Ana descem do carro e começam a andar pelo santuário a procura de Kouga e Cia.

-O Tatsumi e tão legal-Diz Ana

-Sim, devíamos arrumar uma namorada para ele-Diz Wanda

-Meninas-Kouga as chamou

-Kou, que bom te ver-Ana abraça-o

-É muito bom te ver também,Aninha

-Olha la é o primo Ryu e o Sou-Diz Wanda apontando para Ryuho e Souma

-Ei,Kou o Sou ainda gosta da Soso?-Pergunta Ana

-Err...gosta

Wanda abraça o primo e Ana corre para abraçar Souma, logo depois Yuna,Haruto,Éden,Aria e Sonia chegam.

-Ryu, eu estava com tanta saudade-Diz Wanda

-Eu também,Wan

-Sou, eu estava morrendo de saudades de você e da sua amiga que você tanto ama-Diz Ana

-Amiga que eu tanto amo?

-Sim, a Sonia

-E de mim você não estava com saudade?-Pergunta Haruto

-Haru, você era de quem eu mais estava morrendo de saudades-Diz Ana abraçando

-Também estava com saudades

-Eu te adoro

-Também te adoro

-Desculpa atrapalhar, mas ninguém vai me abraçar, não?-Pergunta Wanda

-Eu te abraço-Diz Kouga

-Não, não precisa

-Kouga desiste ela não te ama-Souma cochicha no ouvido do amigo

-E Ai, Meninas Lindas-Diz Éden

-Estou tão feliz por ver você, Éden-Diz Wanda

-Vai me dizer que você ainda tem aquela paixonite por mim?

-Não, isso é passado

O Grupo de Amigos começam a passear pelo santuário, Ana estava ao lado de Haruto, toda hora ele tentava pegar a mão dela, Wanda percebia mas algo sempre fazia ela desviar a mão.

-Ei,Haru não desiste, a Ana gosta de você-Wanda cochicha no ouvido do cavaleiro de lobo

Com o incentivo de Wanda, Haruto tenta novamente pegar na mão de Ana e consegue, ela fica vermelha e ele sorri para ela.

-Ele gosta de mim-Ana pensa

-Ela gosta de mim-Haruto responde

Yuna e Ryuho olhavam para o casal rindo, Wanda sabe que seu primo gosta de Yuna, mas não admite isso, Sonia estava andando afastada do grupo e Souma se aproxima dela.

-Sonia,o que foi?-Souma pergunta

-Eu não quero ficar perto de vocês –Sonia responde

-Por quê?

-Não me sinto a vontade, afinal já cometi tantas coisas no passado

-Eu...não gosto de ter ver assim

-Souma, eu cometi tantos pecados, matei seu pai, porque você se preocupa comigo?

-Porque eu gosto de você

-Souma...eu queria te agradecer pelas flores que você me deu

-Eu gosto de te ver sorrindo

-Eu te adoro,Sou-ela beija a bochecha dele

-Eu não sei como te dizer isso, acho que palavras não podem expressar o que eu estou sentindo por você

-Souma...

-Sonia...eu...eu te amo

-Souma, eu também te amo

O Grupo nem notara que os dois estavam afastados, Souma beijou ela, Ana virou e cutucou Haruto para que ele possa ver também, logo todo o grupo observava o beijo.

-Que lindos-Diz Ana

-Souma e minha irmã? Nunca poderia imaginar-Diz Éden

-Eles se amam-Diz Wanda

-Sim, o amor é lindo-Diz Yuna

Logo o casal se separou e se uniram ao grupo, todos demonstraram a felicidade que estavam sentido por os dois estarem juntos.

-Estamos tão felizes por vocês-Dizem Ana e Wanda

Enquanto isso na casa de Áries,Shina ainda chorava abraçada em Kiki,um tempo depois ela pediu para que Harbinger a leva-se para a casa de touro, ele a levou e Paradox voltou para casa de gêmeos deixando Kiki sozinho com sua aprendiz.

Na casa de Touro

-Harbinger, obrigado por me trazer aqui-Diz Shina

-De nada,eu faria isso de novo por você, afinal eu gosto de você

-Eu também gosto de você-ela beija a bochecha do cavaleiro de touro

Enquanto isso na Mansão, Saori estava preocupada com Shina, ela andava por todos os lados dando voltas.

-Amor calma, você já deu cinqüenta voltas-Diz Seiya

-Seiya, eu estou preocupada com a Shina, você sabe como ela é

-Sim e por saber como ela, eu sei que ela esta bem, ela sabe se cuidar

-Sim, você tem razão

-Pequena, o Seiya tem razão-Diz Ludwing

-Eu preciso de um abraço

Seiya abraça a esposa e logo Ludwing envolve os dois, abraçando-os, Tatsumi começou a chorar emocionado.

-Isso é tão lindo-Diz Tatsumi chorando

-Vem nos abraçar também,Tatsumi-Seiya o chama

...

-Vem logo

Tatsumi abraçou os três, Seiya e Saori começaram a rir dele e Ludwing também.

-Eu adoro vocês-Diz Tatsumi

-Nos também te adoramos,Tatsumi-Diz Seiya

-Obrigado,

-A Vida da voltas, hein-Diz Saori

-Sim, eu me lembro quando eu era criança e o Tatsumi me maltratava-Diz Ikki

-Ikki, onde estão os outros?-Pergunta Seiya

-Dormindo

-Esses dorminhocos

Logo Shun acorda e desce la pra baixo, ele abraça o irmão.

-Boa Tarde,Shun-Diz Saori

-Boa Tarde,Saori,Seiya e Ludwing-Diz Shun

...

Enquanto isso o grupo continuava andando, logo o Santuário todo sabia que Souma havia revelado seus sentimentos para Sonia.

Na Casa de Gêmeos,Paradox recebe uma ligação.

_-Alo?_

_-Alo,Dox_

_-Toki e você?_

_-Sim, eu queria saber se você quer sai comigo amanha?_

_-Eu adoraria_

_-Ótimo, te pego as sete horas da noite, beijos_

_-Beijos,Lindo_

Paradox desliga o celular

Continua...


	5. Beijos e Muitas Confusões

Casamento-Cap 5

Beijos e Muitas Confusões

O Grupo de Amigos passeava pelo santuário, todos olhavam para o casal recém formado.

-Ei,Spear o que acha de eu ficar com a Sonia?-Pergunta Argo

-Ta Atrasado,perdeu a mina-Diz Spear

-Como assim?

-Não ta sabendo, a Sonia esta namorando o Souma

-Que amazona tola, namorando o filho do perdedor

-Não fale assim dele-Diz Arne

Argo não escutou a amazona de lebre e logo foi implicar com o casal, Spear foi junto.

-Olha o que vemos aqui o filho do perdedor e a amazona burra-Diz Argo

-Deixe-o os em paz-Diz Ana

-deixá-los em Paz e porque eu faria isso,Novata?

-Porque eles são meu amigos e se você fazer alguma coisa com eles, terá que se meter comigo

-E O Que você pode fazer?

-Armadura de Perseu!

-O Cosmo de Ana é Imenso-Wanda pensa

-Ana, não sabia que você era uma amazona-Diz Haruto

-Nenhum de vocês sabem apenas Wanda e Saori sabem que eu sou uma amazona

-Sim, eu também sou uma amazona, eu sou a amazona de prata de auriga-Diz Wanda

-Armadura de Peixe Voador!

O Cosmo de Ana brilhava com uma luz imensa, ela possui o elemento de luz, assim como Aria.

-Perseu Magnetic!

-Fish Explosion!

Ana feriu Argo facilmente, o mesmo começou a atacá-la ela acabou caindo no chão um pouco ferida.

-Ana, você esta bem?-Perguntou Haruto

-Estou, mas acho que eu não posso mais lutar, mesmo sendo uma amazona de prata-Diz Ana

-Armadura de Lobo!

O Cosmo de Haruto começou a brilhar, ele atacou Argo, fazendo o mesmo cair no chão ferido e sangrando.

-Já Chega Disso-Diz Geki

-Sim,Professor Geki-Diz Haruto

-Eu vou levar Ana ate a enfermaria

-Posso ir junto?-Pergunta Wanda

-Pode, na verdade todos vocês podem vir

Haruto pega Ana nos braços e segue Geki, todos os outros também segue, todos estavam muito preocupados com ela, mesmo sendo ferimentos leves, ela foi levada ate o quarto e Haruto ficou com ela fazendo companhia.

-Haruto,obrigado-Diz Ana

-Não foi nada, eu faria tudo para te proteger

-Seu bobo, eu te adoro

-Também te adoro, minha linda

-Eu gosto de ter você por perto,Haru

-Eu também Ana...porque eu...eu te amo

-Você me ama?

-Sim, Eu Te Amo, I Love You, Yo Te Amo.

-Ta bom, seu bobo, já entendi, eu também te amo

-Quer namorar comigo?

-Sim, sim, mil vezes sim

Ana abraçou Haruto e ele a beijou, todos entraram no quarto e viram os dois se beijando, inclusive o professor Geki.

-Awww, que fofos-Diz Aria

-Atrapalhamos algo?-Pergunta o professor Geki

-Não, claro que não-Dizem Ana e Haruto

-Estou tão feliz por vocês-Diz Wanda abraçando-os

-Finalmente,Haruto se declarou-Diz Kouga

-Kouga quieto-Diz Souma batendo em sua cabeça

-Ta foi mal, não ta mais aqui quem falou

...

Na Casa de Gêmeos Paradox ligava pra Pavlin, que não atendia.

-Vai Atende-Paradox pensa

Paradox desiste depois de 30 tentativas, logo meia hora depois Pavlin retorna as ligações e a amazona geminiana atende.

_-Ah que demora pra atender_

_-Foi mal, eu tava com o Yoshi_

_-Ah ta, eu queria te dizer uma coisa_

_-O Que?_

_-O Toki me chamou pra sair_

_-Não acredito, você aceitou,ne?_

_-Claro que sim, acha que eu perderia essa chance?_

_-Pelo que eu sei sobre você, com certeza não_

_-Tchau,Friend_

_-Tchau, fique linda para o encontro_

_-Com certeza,bjs._

Paradox desliga o telefone, enquanto isso o grupo chegara na mansão, Ana estava com um pequeno arranhão no rosto, logo todos foram falar com a amazona e pediu para que fala-se o que aconteceu

-Hum, vamos ver eu vou resumir, primeiro eu e a Ana chegamos no santuário, depois fomos passear com os bronzeados e ai Sonia e Souma começaram a namorar, depois o Argo foi encher o saco do Sou e ai Ana foi lutar com ele, mesmo sendo uma amazona de prata acabou ferida e não pode mais lutar,ai o Haruto colocou sua armadura e lutou pela Ana e venceu, ai o tio Geki e todos nos fomos a enfermaria, ai o Haru ficou com a Ana no quarto e se declarou para ela e eles estão namorando e agora estamos aqui, enfim e só isso-Diz Wanda

-Oh, esse Argo tem que ser punido-Disse Saori

-Sim, ele adora provocar meu Sou-Diz Sonia

-É Bom ver que você esta feliz,filha-Diz Ludwing

-Sogrão-Diz Souma

-Souma, seu besta-Diz Yuna

-Que foi?, eu tenho que me garantir se quiser ficar com a Sonia a vida inteira

-Ei Haru, quando eu vou conhecer meu sogro?-Pergunta Ana

Haruto nada respondeu só subiu para seu quarto(sim,ele tem um quarto na mansão apesar de morar com Yoshi, na verdade todos os bronzeados tem)

-O Que deu, nele?-Pergunta Ana

-Infelizmente, seu pai não fala com ele, pois não aceita ele ser um cavaleiro, pois ele já e um ninja, por isso os dois não se falam-Diz Ryuho

-Como você sabe disso,Ryuho?

-Eu o acompanhei Haruto ate sua terra natal e conheci seu pai,Zenzou Masataka, eu já havia percebido quando estive na minha terra natal quando estava me despedindo da mãe e do pai, eu olhei para trás e percebi que estava triste quase chorando, por isso o acompanhei ate a vila dos ninjas.

-Nossa, eu não sabia vou falar com ele

Ana subiu para o quarto do namorado e quando chegou la viu ele olhando algumas fotos, quando ele percebeu que ela estava o olhando logo guardou as fotos, mas uma delas caiu e ele não percebeu.

-Haru, você esta com raiva de mim?-Ana pergunta

-Não-Haruto responde

-Desculpa eu não sabia sobre o seu pai

-Não quero falar sobre ele

-Mas Haru...mesmo ele não te aceitando como cavaleiro você sabe que ele te ama,não é?

-Eu nem sei se ele me ama, nunca conheci minha mãe

-Haru...ele te ama, pode acreditar em mim-ela pega a mão dele

-Eu acredito, mas...eu tenho saudade dele

-Você ama ele, não é?

-Sim eu o amo

-Haru...porque não chama ele pra vim pra ca

-Você acha que eu devia?

-Claro

-Ok, eu falo com ele

-Eu te amo,Haru

-Também te amo,Linda

Há Noite,Paradox estava se arrumando para o encontro que terá com Tokisada, ela estava usando um lindo vestido vermelho e sapatos da mesma cor, quando estava pronta o cavaleiro de aquário bate na porta.

-Dox, você esta linda-Diz Tokisada

-Obrigado,Toki

-Então Vamos?

-Claro...

Paradox estava esperando ansiosa por esse encontro,ele pegou sua mão e ela sorriu para ele os dois começaram a passear.

-Toki, não vamos jantar?

-Não,minha linda

-Porque não?

-Porque eu tenho que te levar há um lugar

Tokisada puxou Paradox ate um lindo jardim.

-Paradox de Gêmeos, você aceitar namorar esse mero cavaleiro de ouro?

-Tokisada de Aquário, esta linda amazona aceita seu pedido de namoro

Os dois se beijam

-Hoje é o melhor dia da minha vida-Diz Paradox abraçada nele

-Porque?-Pergunta Tokisada

-Porque o homem da minha vida me pediu em namoro

-Dox, você é a mulher da minha vida, mon amour

-Eu te amo

-Também te amo

-Então Vamos jantar?

-Claro,Minha Linda

Os dois vão jantar no restaurante **Taurus Food**, no qual Harbinger é o dono e o garçom.

-Paradox e Tokisada, o que estão fazendo aqui?-Pergunta Harbinger

-Viemos janta-Diz Paradox

-Sim, nos estamos juntos-Diz Tokisada

-Não acredito

-Pode Acreditar-Diz Paradox

As horas se passaram e logo Paradox e Tokisada voltaram ao santuário na madrugada, mas algo veio para atrapalhar o casal, uma linda mulher chamada Julia.

Julia tem lindo cabelos dourados que vão ate os ombros e nas postas são enrolados, seus olhos são verdes, seu lábios tem um leve tom avermelhado, seu nariz e afilado, ela estava usando um lindo vestido azul que ia te os joelhos e sapatos azuis.

-Tokisada-Diz Julia

-O Que você quer?-Pergunta Tokisada

-Você de volta

-Toki, quem é ela?-Pergunta Paradox

-Minha ex-namorada

-Quem você pensa que é pra chamar o meu namorado de Toki, só eu chamo ele assim

-Eu sou a nova namorada dele

-Tokisada...então você me esqueceu mesmo

-Sim, você acha mesmo que eu ia sair chorando pelos cantos por você, aquela que me traiu com o meu ex-melhor amigo

-Mas...eu te amo-Diz Julia chorando

-E Eu te odeio

-Você a culpa é toda sua-Ela começa a agredir Paradox

-Chega, Julia deixa minha namorada em paz

-Você vai me pagar, Paradox, nunca esqueça meu nome: Julia Alves

Julia vai embora do santuário,Paradox fica triste e corre em lagrimas para a casa de gêmeos.

-Paradox, espera-Diz Tokisada correndo atrás da namorada

-Vai Embora,Tokisada!

-O Que foi Paradox?

-Eu não quero te ver-ela diz abrindo a porta da casa e entrando

-Por Favor, me espera, eu te amo

Paradox entra em seu quarto e Tokisada a segue, ele entra e senta ao seu lado.

-Dox, porque você esta assim?

-Por causa da Julia

-Amor...me desculpa

-Não, eu nunca vou te perdoar, você não confia em mim, vai embora.-ela diz chorando

-Me desculpa, eu te amo, por favor...

-Não sai daqui, eu te odeio

-Paradox...você sabe o quanto eu esperei para ter você ao meu lado, eu não vou te perder

-Mas...

Ele se aproximou dela e a beijou, ela o empurrou em cima da cama e deitou sobre ele o beijando, Paradox tirou a camisa de Tokisada e ele a dela, ela deitou ofegante sobre o tórax do amado.

-Eu te amo,Dox

-Também te amo-ela disse beijando o tórax dele

Paradox se aproximou dos lábios do cavaleiro e o beijou, os dois adormeceram juntos.

No Outro Dia, ao amanhecer Harbinger levou Shina para a mansão,Saori correu e abraçou a amazona de Cobra, Harbinger se despediu da amazona que deu um beijo em sua bochecha e foi em direção a casa de touro.

Enquanto isso o grupo passeava,Ana e Haruto estavam de mão dadas, Souma e Sonia também.

-Haru, quando você vai falar com seu pai?-Ana perguntou

-Eu preciso ir ate a minha cidade natal falar com ele

-Então nos te levamoes-Diz Ryuho

-Vamos fazer assim vocês me acompanham ate a entrada desta cidade e quando chegarmos la no separamos

-Ok-Todos concordam

Algumas Horas Depois, ele estavam na entrada da cidade e começaram a se despedir.

-Haru, tome cuidado, eu te amo-Diz Ana

-Também te amo-ele disse a beijando

-Vou sentir saudades,Amigo-Diz Éden

-Eu também-Diz Yuna

-Haruto,cuide-se-Diz Ryuho

-Tchau,Haruto-Dizem Souma e Kouga

-Espero que se acerte com seu pai-Diz Wanda

-Eu também-Diz Sonia

-Todos nos vamos sentir saudades-Diz Aria

-Eu também sentirei saudades de todos vocês

O Grupo se abraça e logo depois Haruto beija a namorada novamente.

-Tchau,Eu te Amo

-Eu também te amo,Ana-ele abraça a namorada

Haruto vai embora em direção a sua cidade natal, Ana começa e Wanda abraça a amiga.

-Ele vai ficar bem amiga-Diz Wanda

-Eu sei, mas eu o amo

-Porque não vai falar com ele?-Pergunta Kouga

-Haruto,espera-Ana grita

Ana corre em direção a Haruto e o abraça por trás, ele se vira para ela e enxuga suas lagrimas.

-Haru, eu vou com você-Diz Ana

-Tudo Bem,Amor

Os dois se abraçam e Ana vai com o namorado em direção a terra natal dele.

-Então vamos?-Pergunta Souma

o grupo vai em direção a mansão.

-Olá, Cadê o Haruto e a Ana?-Pergunta Saori

-Eles foram se encontrar com o pai do Haruto-Diz Ryuho

-Eles foram para a vila Fujiryu, a vila dos ninjas-Diz Aria

-Éden, você sabe o que aconteceu com sua mãe?-Pergunta Ludwing

-Não,porque?

-Ela sofreu um acidente e quando foi ao hospital descobriu que esta gravida

-Pai, quer dizer que vamos ganhar um irmão ou uma irmã?-Pergunta Sonia

-Sim mas será difícil vocês verem pois sua mãe com certeza não vai deixar

-Nos damos um jeito-Diz Saori

Continua...


	6. Reencontro

Casamento-Cap 06

Reencontro

Ana e Haruto andavam pela floresta, logo eles estariam na vila dos ninjas, a terra natal de Haruto.

-Estamos Chegando-Diz Haruto

-Que bom-Diz Ana

-Sabe Ana, a ultima vez que eu vi meu pai foi quando eu e outros estávamos na guerra contra Marte, eu vim ate a minha terra natal para encontrar o tumulo do meu irmão e seguir em frente no caminho que eu escolhi

-Entendo

-Vai ser difícil conversar com ele

-Mas você vai conseguir, afinal ele é seu pai

-Ana, quem são seus pais?

-Eu nunca os conheci

-Eu nunca conheci minha mãe

-Sinto Muito por você

-Não se preocupe, eu tenho você

-Eu te amo,Haru

-Também te amo,Ana

Enquanto isso na mansão, Saori e Seiya haviam saídos com os irmãos Ikki e Shun para comprar o café da manha, Wanda ainda dormia e não percebera que Kouga a observava, Yuna estava com Aria e Sonia, Éden estava sentando no sofá com seu pai, Shiryu e Shunrei estavam com o filho e Hyoga estava passeando no santuário.

No Santuário, três cavaleiros de pratas observavam Pavlin e Yoshitomi, um deles não estava gostando nem um pouco disso e os outros estavam felizes pela companheira.

-A Pavlin ainda vai ser minha-Diz Siam

-Mas Siam, o que você vai fazer?-Pergunta Almaaz

-Eu tenho um plano e vocês vão me ajudar

-Não vamos não-Diz Berlozzo

-É mesmo porque?

-Porque não queremos separar um casal tão lindo como eles-Diz Almaaz

-Ótimo, não preciso de vocês, traidores-ele diz virando as costas e indo embora

Almaaz tenta ir atrás dele, mas Berlozzo coloca a mão em seu ombro e faz sinal negativo com a cabeça.

Hyoga andava pelo Santuário e acaba esbarrando em Kazuma.

-Desculpa,Kazuma-Diz Hyoga

-Tudo Bem-Diz Kazuma

-Você já tem par para o casamento?

-Sim, eu vou com a Shina

-Que bom, eu ainda não tenho par

-Porque não vai com a Eire, amiga da Minu?

-Boa idéia

Na Mansão, Saori acabara de chegar com Seiya,Ikki e Shun, ela foi preparar o café da manha com Ludwing, enquanto os outros esperavam morrendo de fome.

Na cozinha da mansão

-Vamos preparas as panquecas,pequena?-Pergunta Ludwing

-Claro,Lud-Saori responde

Os dois começaram a preparas as panquecas, logo elas estavam prontas, Saori levou as panquecas para a mesa e logo todos começaram a comer.

-As panquecas estão ótimas, mamãe-Diz Kouga

-Obrigado,Filho, eu não fiz todo o trabalho, Ludwing me ajudou a cozinhar-Diz Saori

-Sogrão, a comida esta ótima-Diz Souma

-Obrigado,Souma-Diz Ludwing

-O Sou não tem jeito mesmo- Cochicha Yuna no ouvido de Ryuho

-Pois é-Ryuho concorda

-Gente, cadê a Wanda?-Pergunta Aria

-Estou Aqui-Diz Wanda descendo as escadas

-Finalmente acordou,Princesa-Diz Kouga

-Vem comer, as panquecas estão deliciosas-Diz Éden

-To indo

Éden faz questão de colocar as panquecas pra Wanda,Kouga e Aria observam com ciúmes, Yuna percebera o ciúmes dos dois e cochicha no ouvido de Ryuho, Wanda termina de comer a panqueca e beija a bochecha de Éden.

Wanda sobe para o quarto,Kouga a segue e a puxa a empurrando contra a parede e a beija.

-Kouga,porque fez isso?

-Porque eu te amo

-Mas eu amo o Éden

-Ele ama a Aria

-Não eu não a amo-Diz Éden

-Éden!-Wanda o abraça

-Deixe a em paz,Kouga

-Não, eu a amo, ela é minha

-Wanda não é nenhum objeto, ela não lhe pertence,Kouga

-Porque Éden...Porque-Diz Aria chorando

-Éden, você feriu o coração da minha irmã

-Aria entenda eu não lhe amo

-Mas a Sonia disse...

-A Sonia só disse aquilo porque eu pedi, mas eu não a amo

-Mas Éden...

-Por favor entenda, eu não quero ficar com alguém que eu não amo, se eu ficar com você sofrerei porque eu não estarei com a Wanda, a mulher que amo

-Tudo bem-ela corre pro quarto chorando

-Você vai me pagar,Éden-ela corre ate seu quarto

-Wanda,você esta bem?-Éden Pergunta

-Estou, mas estou com pena da Aria

-Ela vai encontrar alguém

-É Verdade o que você disse que você me ama?

-Sim, eu te amo,Wanda

-Éden, eu também te amo

-Minha Linda Amazona de Auriga-Diz Éden a beijando

-Meu Lindo Príncipe

-Vamos contar aos outros que estamos namorando?

-Claro, meu príncipe

Os dois correm e contam para todos que estão namorando,Ryuho pensa que já esta na hora de revelar seus sentimentos por Yuna,então ele a chama para irem passear pelo jardim da mansão

-Sabe Yuna, eu estou gostando de uma garota-Diz Ryuho

-Ah, que bom-Diz Yuna desanimada

-O Que foi?

-Eu também estou gostando de um garoto, ele é lindo

-Yuna, sua boba, a garota que eu amo é você

-Seu bobo, eu te amo

Yuna empurra Ryuho na grama e o beija, Shiryu e Shunrei vão ao Jardim e vem os dois.

-Parece que nosso garotinho esta crescendo-Diz Shiryu

-Pois é-Diz Shunrei

Logo Ryuho e Yuna percebem que são observados,Shiryu e Shunrei abraçam o filho e deixam os dois a sos,Yuna beija o namorado que retribui acariciando o rosto dela.

-Ryu, eu te amo

-Também te amo,Yuna

Enquanto isso na Vila Fujiryu,Haruto e Ana haviam acabado de chegar,logo Haruto entrou na casa que morava quando criança,Ana ficou esperando do lado de fora.

-Oi,Pai-Disse Haruto

-Oi,Filho

-Pai, o Yoshitomi vai se casar

-Que bom pra ele, o que veio fazer aqui?

-Eu estava com saudades do senhor

-Também estava com saudades,filho,eu te amo

-Também te Amo-ele disse chorando

Pai e Filho se abraçam, os dois começam a conversar sobre tudo que vem acontecendo desde a ultima vez que se viram, Ana observava tudo emocionada e Zenzou a vê.

-Filho, quem é a aquela mulher?-Pergunta Zenzou

-Minha Namorada, entre Ana

Ana entra e Zenzou a abraça, logos os três começam a conversar, Zenzou decide ir com eles e então os três vão em direção ao Santuário.

Enquanto isso no santuário, a terrível Julia havia voltado, ele se agarrou em Tokisada e Paradox ficou com raiva se tornando a Paradox do Ódio.

-Tira as mãos dele-Diz Paradox do Ódio

-Toki, me protege-Diz Julia

-Viu o que você fez,Julia, ela se transformou em Paradox do Ódio-Diz Tokisada a empurrando e indo ate Paradox

Julia vai embora com muita raiva e Paradox volta ao seu estado normal, Tokisada a abraça fortemente, ela vai a casa de gêmeos e liga pra Pavlin.

_-Oi,Pavlin, eu teho que dizer uma coisa_

_-O Que?_

_-Não a mais sentido na minha vida_

_-Como assim?_

_-Eu vou me matar_

_-Paradox... o que você..._

Antes que Pavlin pudesse terminar a frase, Paradox desliga o telefone e toma uma decisão.

-Eu vou me suicidar hoje no precipício perto do Santuário.

Pavlin estava desesperada em sua casa, ela pensa que Paradox endoidou de vez, como poderia querer se matar.

-Yoshi, a Paradox endoidou

-Como assim,Pavlin?

-Ela disse que vai se matar, não me disse onde.

-Talvez seja naquele precipício perto do Santuário

-Sim, temos que avisar ao Tokisada

-Liga pra ele

Há noite Paradox foi ao precipício e Pavlin ligou para Tokisada.

_-Tokisada, você tem que impedir a Paradox de fazer uma loucura_

_-O Que foi?_

_-Ela que ser se suicidar no precipício perto do Santuário_

_-Obrigado por me avisar,Tchau_

Paradox estava no precipício, a água batia nas pedras, se ela se jogasse seria morte certa, quando ela ia se jogar, ela foi segurada pelo braço.

-Tokisada...

-Paradox, sua doida, o que pensa que esta fazendo?

-Eu vou me matar, minha vida não tem mas sentido

-Porque diz isso?

-Por causa da Julia

-Não acredito essa não é a Paradox que eu conheço

-Como assim?

-A Paradox que eu conheço é forte e decidida, não se deixa levar por pessoas mesquinhas e cruéis como a Julia.

-Tokisada...-ela o abraça e começa a chorar

-Eu não suportaria te perder, sua doida, eu te amo-Ele a beija

-Eu também te amo

Começa a chuver, Tokisada pega Paradox nos braços e a leva para a casa de aquário, ela estava molhada por causa da chuva e muito cansada, então ele a deita na cama e ela dorme, ele deita ao seu lado e mexe nos cabelos da amazona, ele beija a testa dela e logo depois adormece abraçado nela.

No Outro dia,Paradox acorda e vê que seu namorado ainda dormia, ela beija a testa dele e diz

-Obrigado,Tokisada...eu te amo

Continua...


	7. Acidente Trágico

Casamento-Cap 07

Acidente Trágico

Na casa de Aquário,Tokisada ainda dormia estava muito cansado por conta do acontecimento da noite anterior, Paradox que já havia tomado banho foi preparar o café da manha para o namorado, ela preparou uma deliciosa panqueca com suco de maracujá para o amado.

-Acorda,Tokisada-Paradox o chama

-Café na cama para mim?

-Sim, eu queria te agradecer por ontem

-Sua doida, acha que eu deixaria você morrer?

-Eu sei que não, eu te amo-ela beija a bochecha dele

-Dox, eu gosto muito de te ter por perto, eu descobri que você a única mulher que eu amo de verdade

-É a Julia?

-A Julia era só curtição, eu ainda era um adolescente quando a conheci, nem sabia sobre o cosmo, nessa época eu era um pegador, mas hoje percebi que você é a única mulher que eu realmente amei e ainda amo

-Pois é parece que a Julia é mais doida do que eu

-Não parece não, ela é mais doida que você, sua boba

-Eu te adoro, seu bobo

-Eu sou louco...louco de amor por você

-E Eu sou louca...louca de amor por você

-Eu te amo,Paradoida

-Também te amo, Tokisada de Aquário

Os dois se beijaram e Paradox pegou seu celular e viu que tinha mais de 30 ligações da Pavlin.

-A Pavlin deve estar preocupada

-Ela esta, foi ela que me ligou dizendo que você ligou para ela dizendo que iria se matar

-Acho que tinha esquecido de tomar meus remédios-Paradox brinca

A Amazona de Gêmeos, retorna as ligações de Pavlin e ela atende.

_-Ah finalmente sua doida, estava preocupada achei que tivesse acontecido algo com você_

_-Foi mal, eu estou aqui na casa de aquário_

_-Oh ta, e ai sua doida o que aconteceu la no precipício?_

_-Bom eu estava doida, mas o meu Tokisada me salvou_

_-Claro com minha ajuda_

_-Ele me contou que você ligou para ele_

_-Foi mesmo,Tchau_

_-Tchau,Sweet_

Paradox desliga o telefone e Tokisada vai tomar banho pois ainda estava molhado por causa da chuva.

Enquanto isso na Mansão, Wanda estava deitada no sofá com Éden, Aria estava com ciúme mas ela era uma menina tão doce e não queria causar intriga, diferente de seu irmão.

-Éden, a Aria é tão legal, tenho do dela-Diz Wanda

Aria ouve o que Wanda disse e vai falar com ela.

-Wan, não precisa ter do de mim, quero que seja muito feliz com o Éden

-Obrigado,Aria-os dois agradecem

Kouga fica impressionado com a atitude da irmã e com raiva.

-Aria, o que foi aquilo?-Pergunta Kouga

-Eu não quero intriga com ninguém,Kouga

-Seu problema é que você é muito ingênua, foi essa sua ingenuidade que fez voce não perceber que o Éden gostava da Wanda e por isso você quebrou a cara

Aria correu chorando para seu quarto, Yuna ouviu tudo e foi atrás da amiga que derrubava lagrimas em seu travesseiro.

-Aria, você esta bem?-Pergunta Yuna

-Não Yuna, Foi o Kouga que me fez sentir assim

-Eu ouve, como você esta?

-Me sentindo um lixo

-Aria, você não é um lixo-ela enxuga as lagrimas da amiga e beija sua testa

-Obrigado,Yuna-ela a abraça

-Agora eu tenho uma novidade

-O Que?

-Eu e o Ryuho estamos namorando

-Ahh, estou tão feliz por você,Amiga

-Obrigado, agora vem eu vou falar umas poucas e boas para o Kouga

Yuna puxa a Amiga e desce la pra baixo, Aria vai assitir televisão com Ryuho, enquanto Yuna vai falar com Kouga.

-Ei Kouga, quem você pensa que é pra dizer aquelas coisas para a sua própria irmã?

-Eu não sei o que deu em mim, acho que foi ciúmes por causa da Wanda, eu vou me desculpar com ela.

-Cuidado para não ferir os sentimentos dela novamente e vê se não vira uma Paradox 2

-Pode deixar

Kouga foi se desculpar com a irmã que por sinal estava se divertindo muito com Ryuho, Yuna estava com um pouco de ciúmes, mas sabe que Aria é sua amiga e nunca faria nada para lhe decepcionar.

-Aria, posso falar com você, em particular?-Kouga Pergunta

-Claro-Aria responde

Os dois vão conversar em particular e Yuna vai falar com Ryuho.

-Aria, desculpa eu fui um idiota-Diz Kouga abraçando a irmã chorando

-Claro que sim,Irmão

-Eu te amo,Irmã-Ele beija a bochecha dela

-Também te amo-Ela o abraça

...

-Ryuho, você e a Aria estavam muitos amiguinhos não acha?-Pergunta Yuna

-A Qual é,Yuna, você sabe que você é a mulher da minha vida

-Eu sei, seu bobo-ela beija-o

-Eu te amo, sua doida

-Eu também te amo, meu dragãozinho

...

As horas se passaram logo já era a hora do almoço, Aria estava sentada pensando no que Kouga lhe disse, mesmo ele tento se desculpado, ela começou a chorar e Ludwing ouviu ela chorando.

-O Que foi que aconteceu,Aria?-Pergunta Ludwing

-Marte...Ludwing...eu não quero falar sobre isso

-Vamos me diga, eu não gosto de te ver assim, fofinha-ele acaricia o rosto de Aria e enxuga sua lagrimas

-Foi o Kouga, ele me disse coisas horríveis, me fez me sentir um lixo, mas já me pediu desculpas...

-Ah sim, mas você sabe que ele não disse por querer não é, Fofa?

-Sim,Ludwing...mas mesmo assim-ela começa a chorar novamente

-Você e muito sensível,Aria, igual a sua mãe e isso lhe faz especial

-Ludwing...você mudou muito desde a batalha

-Sim, me desculpe por tudo que lhe fez passar no meu castelo, eu só quero que saiba que me dava uma do no coração quando eu fazia aquilo, mas eu gosto muito de você

-Eu também gosto de você,Lud-ela o abraça

-Que bom que estamos nos dando bem-ele beija a testa dela

-Sim,é muito bom mesmo

-Aww que momento fofo-Diz Seiya

-É bom ver que estão se dando bem-Diz Saori

-Aria,o que o seu irmão idiota aprontou com você?-Pergunta Tatsumi

-Eu to ouvindo,Tatsumala-Diz Kouga

Todos riem de Kouga, logo a porta começa a se abrir e os que estavam na sala olham para a porta, Wanda rapidamente pula do sofá e vai abraçar Ana.

-Aninha, que saudade-Diz Wanda abraçada em Ana

-Também estava com saudade,Wandinha

-Senhor Zenzou, a quanto tempo-Diz Ryuho

-Ola, Ryuho, como esta?-Pergunta Zenzou passando a mão na cabeça dele bagunçando seu cabelo

-Estou bem também

-Sejam bem vindos-Diz Saori

-Obrigado,Saori-Diz Haruto

-De nada,Haruto

...

Pavlin e Yoshitomi estavam andando pelo santuário, a amazona de pavão estava super feliz ao lado do futuro marido, Siam ainda não acreditava como ela preferia Yoshitomi um mero de cavaleiro bronze a ele um cavaleiro de prata.

Enquanto isso na casa de aquário,Tokisada e Paradox acabaram de sair da casa para poderem irem ao shopping.

Os dois começaram a andar pela rua e viram Medea indo em direção ao santuário, mas algo horrível acontece alguém a atropela e ela cai no chão

-Meu deus, vamos ajudá-la -Diz Paradox

Os dois correm ate Medea, o homem que a atropelou havia fugido, Tokisada a pegou no colo e a levaram para o hospital na **Ferrari** do cavaleiro de aquário.

Medea chegou no hospital e foi levada para uma sala, Paradox começou a rezar por ela e Tokisada ligou para Ludwing

_-Alo,senhor Ludwing_

_-Alo,Tokisada o que foi?_

_-A sofreu um acidente, estamos no hospital __**Lumiere**_.

-Estou indo pra ir

Na Mansão,Ludwing contou o acontecido para Saori, então Seiya, ela, Ludwing, Éden e Sonia foram ao hospital, quando chegaram la viram que Medea estava inconsciente, o medico deu uma péssima noticia a eles.

-Sinto muito, mas ela perdeu o bebe-Diz o Medico

-Mãe...-Sonia começa a chorar e Éden a abraça

Ludwing entrou na sala em que Medea estava e ela se acordou

-Ludwing, o que aconteceu?

-Você perdeu o bebe

-Mas...-Medea começa a chorar

-Eu já vou indo

-Ludwing...espera-ela pega a mão dele

-Medea...

-Fica comigo por favor...eu te amo

-Medea...eu também te amo

Ele se aproxima dela e os dois se beijam, nesta hora a porta se abre...

Continua...


	8. Surpresas e Revelações

Casamento-Cap 7

Surpresas e Revelações

-Mãe!Pai!-Dizem Sonia e Éden surpresos

-Filhos-Diz Medea

-Err...vamos deixar vocês dois sozinhos

Éden e Sonia saiem do quarto e Saori pergunta o que aconteceu

-Vimos os dois se beijando-Diz Sonia

-Essa cena nunca vai sair da minha cabeça-Diz Éden

...

Na Floricultura **Flowers Love**,Tokisada liga para Amour e ele atende

_-Amour,aconteceu algo horrível_

_-Fala logo,Tokisada_

_-Sua irmã sofreu um acidente_

_-Meu deus, obrigado por me avisar,Tokisada_

_-De nada,Tchau_

_-Tchau_

Amour desliga o telefone

-Schiller, a Medea sofreu um acidente, temos que ir ao hospital **Lumiere**,agora

-Porque estava falando no celular em hora de trabalho, senhor Amour?-Pergunta a dona do local

-Minha irmã sofreu um acidente

-Meu deus, podem ir ao hospital

-Obrigado,Dona Rose-os dois agradecem

Schiller e Amour entram no carro do cavaleiro de câncer, ele começa a dirigir enquanto o cavaleiro de peixes senta ao seu lado.

-Amour, se o bebe que sua irmã esta esperando for um menino, qual nome você daria a ele?-Pergunta Schiller

-Eu daria o nome de...Mycenae

-Não sabia que você gostava tanto do Myc

-Eu não gosto dele, mas ele e importante para minha família

-É para você também

-Cala a boca,Schiller

O cavaleiro de câncer começa a rir do amigo, logo os dois chegam no hospital e Amour encontram se com Saori,Seiya e seus sobrinhos.

...

Na Sala 327

-Ludwing por favor me perdoa, eu não queria fazer aquilo com você, nunca quis que você se tornasse Marte e confesso que eu fui uma tonta por ter feito aquilo com você

-Eu desculpo, eu nunca conseguiu te esquecer, Medea

-Eu te amo

-Também te amo

Os dois se beijam, logo Amour entra na sala com os outros, Medea abraça o irmão e os filhos, Saori estava muito preocupada com ela, um tempo depois Medea sente algo na barriga e o medico entra desesperado na sala.

, a senhora não perdeu o bebe, foi tudo um erro medico, vamos nos temos que lhe levar para a sala de parto

Medea começa a chorar emocionada e é levada para a sala de parto.

Na Sala de Parto, ela começa a ficar nervosa, o medico começa a fazer o corte em sua barriga, as enfermeiras tentam acalmá-la, depois de muita dor o bebe finalmente sai da mãe.

-Aqui esta, seu lindo filhilho-Diz a Enfermeira o entregado depois de lava-lo

-Meu pequeno nasceu

O Medico vai contar a todos o ocorrido, Ludwing, Amour,Éden e Sonia entram na sala e ficam emocionados

-Lud, nosso meninão nasceu

-Qual vai ser o nome dele?-Sonia perguntou

-Porque não o nome de alguém especial para vocês, que não seja um membro da família

Ao ouvir o que o amigo disse,Schiller entra na sala e diz

-Em outras palavras, ele quer que o menino se chame Mycenae

-Mycenae, o nome de meu mestre?-Pergunta Éden

-Sim

-E Uma boa idéia-Diz Ludwing

-Ótimo, então nosso pequeno filho se chamara Mycenae-Diz Medea

-Nome bonito esse, era o nome da minha paixão de criança – Diz a Enfermeira

-O Que aconteceu com ele?-Sonia perguntou curiosa

-Ele disse que iria se tornar um cavaleiro e nunca mais o vi- a Enfermeira responde

-Por acaso ele tinha cabelos verdes e olhos azuis?-Éden pergunta

-Sim

-Nos o conhecemos, ele se tornou o cavaleiro de leão e virou meu mestre

A Enfermeira fica muito feliz, ela tinha lindos longos cabelos loiros e enrolados, seus olhos são azuis, seu nariz afilado, sua boca rosada, ela estava vestindo o uniforme das enfermeiras.

-Qual é seu nome?-Pergunta Medea

-Me chamo Lucia

-Lucia, você gostaria de vê-lo novamente?

-Sim, eu daria tudo para ter uma chance de velo novamente

-Pois hoje é seu dia de sorte, nos o conhecemos, podemos lhe levar ao santuário

-Obrigado,

Um tempo depois, todos voltam ao santuário com Lucia, a família martian vai em direção a casa de leão.

-Mycenae, temos que lhe dar uma noticia muita boa...-Diz Ludwing

-Nosso filho tem seu nome-Medea completa

-Que noticia boa-Diz Mycenae chorando

Ludwing e Medea abraçam o cavaleiro de leão e dizem que tem uma surpresa

-Lucia, entre

-Ola,Mycenae-Diz Lucia

-Lucia que saudade-Mycenae a abraça

-Também estava com saudade, eu te amo

-Também te amo-ele a beija

Na Mansão, Saori havia chegado com Seiya e Schiller, ela chama Wanda e Ana e diz que tem algo muito importante para dizer a elas, elas vão ao planetário.

-Meninas, eu conheço os pais de vocês

-Como assim,Saori?-Pergunta Wanda

-Wanda, sei que voce considera Ryuho como seu primo, mas ele é seu primo de verdade, você e filha de Genbu de Libra e uma de suas paixões Mary

-Mas achei que Genbu fosse tio apenas de consideração do Ryuho

-Mas não é, ele nasceu do amor entre Dohko, ex-cavaleiro de libra e pai adotivo de Shunrei e Melissa, uma das paixões do cavaleiro quando ele era jovem que também é mãe de Shiryu

-Quer dizer que Genbu é meu pai, Ryuho é meu primo e Shiryu e Shunrei são meus tios?

-Sim

-Mas é quanto a mim?-Pergunta Ana

-Você é fruto do Amor entre Mycenae de Leão e Lucia, uma paixão de criança de Mycenae, alem disso você tem uma irmã pequena chamada Fernanda

-Quantos anos minha irmã tem?

-Sete anos, fará oito no dia 18 de agosto

-Eu quero encontrá-la

-Infelizmente não sabemos onde ela esta mas podemos encontrá-la

-Enquanto a minha mãe?

-Sua mãe esta na casa de leão com seu pai e a Família Martian

-Gostaria de vê-los

-Ok, Wanda tenho algo a lhe dizer, sua mãe morreu em um acidente de carro faz seis meses

-Obrigado por nos avisar,Saori-as duas agradecem e voltam para a sala completamente surpresas com o que acabaram de ouvir

-Elas vão ficar bem,Saori-Diz Seiya abraçando a esposa por trás

-Eu sei que vão

...

-Amor, o que estava fazendo com a Wanda no planetário?-Pergunta Haruto

-Eu estava com Saori, ela me contou que eu sou filha de Mycenae e Lucia

-Eu e o Souma enfrentamos o Mycenae na casa de leão, durante a guerra

-Haru, me abraça-Ana pede chorando

Haruto abraça a namorada que chorava molhando sua camisa.

-Ana, vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor

-Eu te amo,Haru

-Eu também te amo-ele a beija e deita no sofá fazendo ela deitar em cima dele

-Promete que nunca vai me deixar?

-Prometo-ele diz acariciando o cabelo dela

Um tempo depois, A Família Martian volta com Lucia e Mycenae, Ana olha para os pais emocionada, Haruto a beija e ela vai falar com eles.

-Mycenae e Lucia-Diz Ana os abraçando

-Filha-Dizem os dois

-Eu não sabia que era filha de vocês, mas Saori me contou

-Me dava uma do no coração de ver e não poder lhe abraçar e dizer que lhe amo-Diz Mycenae

-Pai,Também lhe amo

-Estamos reunidos de novo-Diz Lucia

Um tempo depois todos vão almoçar, Éden percebeu que Aria não estava na mesa.

-Onde esta Aria?-Pergunta Éden

-Esta no Jardim-Saori responde

Éden vai falar com Aria, Wanda o segue e se esconde atrás de um arbusto

-Aria vem comer- Éden a chama

-Prefiro ficar aqui no Jardim

Éden se aproxima dela e pega sua mão, os dois começam a se fitar, perdido nos olhos azuis da garota e sem saber o que fazer, ele a beija,Wanda começa a chorar.

-Éden...porque-Diz Wanda correndo para dentro da casa

-Wanda...espera- Éden corre atrás dela

Aria começa a chorar nunca quis causar intriga entre eles

-Ela nunca vai me perdoar-Aria pensa

Wanda sobe para o quarto e Éden vai atrás dela, ela se joga em sua cama totalmente decepcionada

-Wanda por favor me desculpa, eu te amo

-Vai embora

Éden levanta a garota da cama e a beija

-Éden você me traiu

-Eu não sabia o que fazer

-Aquele beijo significou algo para você?

-Não, eu te amo, sua boba

-Eu também te amo, Orion

Wanda derruba Éden na cama e o beija

-Eu te amo muito não suportaria te perder

-Nem eu suportaria te perder,Wanda

...

Horas depois, duas pessoas conhecidas chegarão no santuário, eram Julian Solo e Sorento de Sirene.

-Sejam bem vindos-Diz Saori os abraçando

-Obrigado-dizem os dois

Sorento impressionado pela beleza de Shina vai falar com a amazona

-Nos encontramos novamente,Shina

-Sorento estou feliz que esteja aqui-ela o abraça

-Gosto de ficar perto de você-Diz Sorento

Três cavaleiros observam a cena com ciúmes, eram Harbinger,Kiki e Kazuma, Saori percebera o ciúme dos três e ria da cena

-Seiya, parece que a Shina não precisa mais de você-Diz Saori

-Como Assim,Saori?-Seiya Pergunta

-Tem quatro homens louquinhos por ela

-Nossa não sabia que a Shina chamava tanta atenção

-Para você vê

Continua...


	9. Chegada e Gravidez

Casamento-Cap 09

A Chegada de Misha e a Gravidez de Paradox

Souma e Sonia estavam passeando pelo santuário, uma linda mulher de cabelos rosas estava na entrada do santuário olhando para todos os lados a procura de Saori e finalmente a vê e vai falar com ela.

-Athena, não sei como lhe agradecer por ter pedido ao seu pai que me revivesse-Diz a mulher

-Não foi nada,Misha e por favor chame-me de Saori

-Tudo bem,Saori

Misha sai de perto de Saori e Seiya e começa a passear pelo santuário

-Saori, quem é ela?-Pergunta Seiya

-Ela foi a primeira esposa de Ludwin mãe biológica de Sonia

-Não acha que vai dar briga com a Medea

-Não, Misha é uma mulher pacifica, acho que ela não implicaria com a Medea

-Mas enquanto a Ludwing?

-Ludwing ama as duas, mas esta com Medea, será difícil ele conviver com as duas mulheres de sua vida, mas ele vai conseguir...eu sei que vai...

Misha continuava esbarrando quando vê sua filha com o namorado, logo Sonia também a vê e a abraça

-Mãe...como, você não estava morta?

-Sim, mas Saori pediu a Zeus que me revivesse e ele fez isso

-Não acredito, que saudade

-Eu também estava com muita saudade

-Mãe, esse é meu namorado Souma de leão menor

-Muita Prazer em conhecê-la-Diz Souma

-O Prazer é todo meu

-Agora sei porque a Sonia é tão bonita, puxou a mãe

-Seu namorado é uma graça,Filha

-Obrigado,Mãe...você já viu o Pai?

-Ainda Não

-Então vamos vê-lo

Sonia puxou a mão de sua mãe e a levou para a mansão junto com Souma, quando chegaram la, a amazona foi falar com seu pai

-Pai, tenho uma surpresa-Diz Sonia

Misha entra, Ludwing a abraça, Medea fica confusa com a atitude do marido

-Que Saudade!-Diz Ludwing

-Também estava com saudade

-Ludwing, quem é essa mulher?-Pergunta Medea

-Misha, ela foi a minha primeira esposa

-Ludwing, essa é a sua nova esposa?-Pergunta Misha

-Sim, essa é Medea

-É um prazer conhecê-la-Diz Misha a abraçando

-O Prazer é meu,Misha

Misha e Medea começam a conversar, a esposa de Ludwing a leva para ver o filho recém-nascido que estava em seu berço no quarto de Casal

-Que bebe lindo-Diz Misha

-Obrigado, ele é meu filho mais novo

-Qual o nome dele?

-Mycenae...ele se chama Mycenae

-Ele é lindo, igual a você

-Obrigado, você também é linda,Misha

-Posso ir conhecer seu outro filho?

-Claro, ele deve estar no quarto dele com a namorada

-Então vamos

Medea puxou Misha e as duas foram ao quarto de Éden, Wanda abriu a porta e as duas entraram.

-Filho, essa é Misha, ela foi a primeira esposa de seu pai e é mãe de biológica de sua irmã

-Prazer em conhecê-la, -Diz Éden

-O Prazer é meu, sua namorada é linda

-Obrigada, -Wanda agradece

-Misha, quer ir ao shopping comigo e a Saori, depois?-Pergunta Medea

-Claro que sim

As duas saem do quarto de Éden, logo todos sabiam sobre a chegada de Misha, enquanto isso Shina e Sorento conversavam

-Soren, eu estou tão feliz por você esta aqui-Diz Shina

-Obrigado, eu também estou feliz por estar aqui com você-Diz Sorento pegando a mão de Shina

-Sorento...

...

Mas é muita cara de pau desse Sorento pegar a mão da Shina assim, sem mas nem menos-Diz Harbinger

-Também acho-Concorda Kiki

-Eu também -Concorda Kazuma

-Vocês dois gostam dela, não é?

-Sim

-Pois vou logo dizer que a Shina é minha

-Isso é uma ameaça,Harbinger?-Pergunta Kiki

-Sim,Kiki de Áries

-Pois acho que ela esta é na minha, pois eu a beijei

-Você não sabe se ela gostou do beijo-implica Harbinger

-Eu tenho certeza que ela gostou,Harbinger de Touro

-Ela aceitou meu convite para ser meu par no casamento-Diz Kazuma

-Então vamos ver com quem ela vai ficar-Diz Kiki

-Mas primeiro temos que tirar Sorento da jogada-Diz Harbinger

-Temos que nos unir para tirar ele da jogada, quem concorda?-Pergunta Kazuma

-Feito!-concordam Kiki e Harbinger

...

Misha e Medea começam a passear pelo santuário, a mãe de Sonia avista Kazuma e começa a suspirar por ele

-Medea, quem é aquele bonitão ali?-Pergunta Misha apontando para Kazuma

-Aquele é Kazuma de Cruzeiro do Sul, ele é o pai do namorado de Sonia

-Ele é lindo

-Esta gostando dele?

-Sim

Saori viu as duas conversando e disse a seu marido

-Viu Seiya, as duas estão se dando muito bem

-Você tinha razão,Saori

-Amor, não esquece que eu vou pro shopping com a Medea mais tarde

-Como esquecer? Você fala isso a cada cinco minutos

-Seu bobo, eu te amo-ela beija a bochecha dele

-Eu sei

-Convencido

...

Na Casa de Aquário, Tokisada estava tomando banho, logo alguém abre a porta e ele estava só de toalha

-Tokisada,Desculpa-Diz Paradox

-O Que você veio fazer aqui?

-Vim te ver, eu tenho que lhe contar algo...

-O Que foi?

-Eu estou grávida

-Grávida...eu vou ser pai?

-Vai...você vai ser pai

-Quando você descobriu isso?

-Um dia antes de eu tentar me jogar no precipício, mas eu decidi não ter contar por causa da Julia

-Sua doida, você ia matar nosso filho por causa da Julia?

-Sim, você me perdoa?

-Eu já te perdoei faz tempo,Dox, mas porque decidiu me contar agora?

-Quando a gente estava la no hospital com a Medea, eu senti um aperto no coração quando pensei em nosso filho, tinha medo de você mandar eu abortar, por isso não lhe contei nada, mas eu vi o quanto você ia sofrer se eu não lhe contasse

-Eu te amo,Paradox de Gêmeos

-Também te amo,Tokisada de Aquário, agora vai vestir uma roupa

-To indo, sua boba

Tokisada veste sua roupa e os dois vão a casa de Pavlin e Yoshitomi.

-Ola Tokisada e Paradox-dizem Pavlin e Yoshitomi

-Amiga, eu to tão feliz-Diz Paradox

-Porque?-Pergunta Pavlin

-Porque...porque eu estou grávida

-Que boa noticia,Dox

-Estou feliz por vocês dois-Diz Yoshitomi

-Obrigado,Yoshitomi- Agradece Tokisada

-Nosso casamento esta tão perto,Yoshi

-Sim, esta pertíssimo

-Vocês querem tomar Milk-Shakes com a gente?-Pergunta Paradox

-Claro, o meu vai ser de morango-Diz Pavlin

-Ok, então vamos

Todos entram no carro de Tokisada e vão tomar Milk-Shakes na sorveteria **Lenny**, Paradox,Tokisada e Yoshitomi pedem Milk-Shakes de Chocolate e Pavlin pede um de morango, Yuna e Haruto estavam passeando pela rua e viram os quatro e foram falar com ele.

-Ola,Pessoal-Diz Haruto

-E Ai Moleque-Diz Tokisada

-Eu não sou o Kouga,Tokisada

-Hehe,foi mal

-Haruto,Yuna temos que contar a vocês a Paradox esta grávida

-Ah que bom-Diz Yuna

-Tomara que o pai não seja desnaturado- Diz Haruto

-Você adora implicar comigo, ne Haruto?-Pergunta Tokisada

-Ele só faz isso porque te ama-Diz Yuna

-Yuna!

-Que é, eu só falei a verdade?

-Também te amo,Haru-Diz Tokisada beijando a testa do cavaleiro de lobo

-Eu disse que a vida da voltas-Diz Yoshitomi

-Tem Razão-Paradox concorda

Haruto e Yuna saiem e voltam ao santuário, Ryuho e Aria estavam conversando na Mansão.

-Aria, tenho certeza que você conseguira achar alguém que lhe mereça,afinal você é linda

-Obrigado,Ryuho

-De nada, quando será que meu amorzinho vai chegar?

-Não sei

Nesse Momento, Yuna e Haruto chegam na mansão

-Que demora,Amoreco-Diz Ryuho beijando a namorada

-Desculpa,Meu Amor

-Claro que eu desculpo

-Bom, e que eu e o Haru estávamos passeando pela rua e encontramos a Dox,o Toki,a Pavlin e o Yoshi na sorveteria e soubemos que a Dox esta grávida e o Toki beijou a testa do Haru

-Você vai contar isso pra todo mundo,mesmo?

-Vou eu achei fofo o Toki beijando sua testa

-Hunf, eu mereço

Yuna e Ryuho começam a rir, logo Haruto vai para seu quarto e vê seu pai olhando fotos dele quando era criança

-Pai,o que esta fazendo aqui?-Pergunta Haruto

-Eu estou olhando fotos de quando você era criança-Zenzou responde

Haruto senta na cama e começa a olhar as fotos com seu pai, ele vê uma foto dele bebe no colo de sua mãe

-Você se lembra dela,Filho?

-Sim,pai

-Ela era uma mulher muito gentil e pacifica,foi amor a primeira vista

-Pai, você a amava muito,ne?

-Sim, eu e ela nos amávamos e ficamos muito felizes quando você nasceu

Os dois continuaram olhando as fotos, logo viram uma foto de Zenzou com Haruto ainda bebe nos braços

-Pai, essa foto é linda

-Eu sei, meu pequeno ninja

-Eu te amo,Pai

-Também te amo,Filho

Os dois se abraçaram, logo Ana entra no quarto e vê a cena, ela fica muito emocionada e começa a chorar, os dois percebem e a abraçam.

-Somos uma família-Diz Haruto

-Sim, uma linda família-concorda Zenzou

-Eu amo vocês dois, meu amores-Diz Ana

-Nos também te amamos,Ana

...

Wanda foi na casa de libra conversar com seu pai

-Pai-Wanda o chamou

-Wanda e você?

-Sou eu sim

-Você já sabe que eu sou seu pai?

-Sim, a Saori me contou

-Então você já sabe que Ryuho é seu primo e Shiryu é seu tio?

-Sim, eu sei

-Eu fico feliz em poder vê-la e dizer que lhe amo

-Eu também lhe amo,Pai

-Eu me lembro quando você era um bebe e eu te vi pela primeira vez, você era muito linda

-Obrigado,Pai

-Quer comer algo?

-Eu adoraria,Pai

-Então que tal chocolate com biscoitos foi a Paradox que fez?

-Eu ouvi dizer que a Paradox esta grávida

-A Paradox grávida, o pai com certeza é o Tokisada

-Também acho

Os dois sentam e começam a comer os biscoitos e beber o chocolate que Paradox preparou, um tempo depois Wanda agradece e vai embora para a mansão.

...

No Santuário,Geki estava conversando com Saori sobre o que vão fazer com Argo.

, o que vamos fazer com o Argo?, o que ele fez não foi certo, alem disso lutar com mulheres é um ato de tremenda covardia

-Sim,devemos puni-lo, apesar do que ele fez ter seus lado positivo

-Como assim?

-Haruto se declarou para Ana e lutou por ela

-O Amor é lindo

-Sim, é mesmo, agora vamos punir o Argo

-Sim

-Argo temos que falar com você -Saori o chama

-Sim,Athena?

-Você será punido por seu ato-Diz Geki

-Mas...mas eu não posso

-Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de ter ido implicar com Souma

-Mas eu preciso ser mesmo punido?

-Sim

-Tudo bem, qual será minha punição?

-Você terá que limpar todo o salão depois da festa de casamento, mas isso ainda vai demorar um pouco

-Tudo bem

Arné observava a cena chorando por Argo, Spear a abraça por trás

-Arné , não chore eu não gosto de lhe ver assim

-Mas o homem que eu amo vai ser punido

-Arné, eu não gosto de te ver chorando pelo Argo, porque eu te amo

-Mas Spear...

Ele a interrompeu com um beijo, ela correspondeu,Saori,Komachi,Geki e Argo observavam a cena.

-Parece que outro casal vai se formar-Diz Saori

-Que lindos-Diz Komachi

-Spear,você me paga-Diz Argo

-Disse Alguma coisa,Argo?-Pergunta Geki

-Não claro que não

...

Medea estava conversando com Misha, as duas se tornaram muito amigas, para o alivio de Ludwing, seria horrível ele ficar com duas mulheres brigando por si.

-Ainda Pensando,nele?-Pergunta Medea

-Sim,o Kazuma é lindo-Responde Misha

-É se eu te ajudar a ficar com ele?

-Você faria isso?

-Claro que sim

-Obrigado, nem sei como te agradecer

-Esta quase na hora de irmos ao shopping

-Medea, eu fiquei sabendo que vai ter uma festa de casamento, isso é verdade?

-Sim, Pavlin, um amazona de prata e Yoshitomi, um ex-cavaleiro de bronze vão se casar

-Que boa noticia, com certeza eu vou comprar um vestido lindo para ir ao casamento

-Eu também, você já sabe com quem você vai, eu estou sabendo que o Kazuma já tem par

-Uma Pena

-Bom vamos chamar a Saori

-Sim,Claro

As duas vão chamar Saori, para irem ao shopping, enquanto isso Tokisada que havia acabado de voltar da sorveteria e deixado Paradox na casa de gêmeos, foi falar com Genbu, seu melhor amigo.

-Ola,Genbu-Diz Tokisada

-Ola,Tokisada

-Estou Sabendo que a Paradox esta grávida, fico feliz por vocês dois

-Obrigado

-Onde ela esta?

-Esta dormindo na casa de gêmeos

-Você tem sorte de ter uma mulher como ela

-Obrigado, você sente falta da Mary, não sente?

-Sim,Sinto

-Bom tenho que ir,Tchau

-Tchau

...

Na Mansão,Saori,Medea e Misha estavam prontas para irem ao Shopping,Seiya e Ludwing levaram as três e algum tempo depois eles finalmente chegaram.

Continua...


	10. Sonhos,Vestidos e Compras

Casamento-Cap 10

Sonhos,Vestidos e Compras

Saori,Medea,Misha,Ludwing e Seiya foram ao shopping, ao chegarem la as três mulheres praticamente voaram para a loja de bijuterias

-Que lindo-Diz Misha apontando para um colar dourado com uma pedra em forma de coração

-E Mesmo-Concorda Medea

-Eu gostei também-Diz Saori

As três entraram na loja, Seiya e Ludwing começaram a conversar.

-Ludwing, se prepare nos só vamos sair daqui amanha

-Será?

-Eu conheço a esposa que tenho

...

No Santuário,Kazuma,Harbinger e Kiki foram ameaçar Sorento,por causa da Shina.

-Ola Sorento-Dizem os três

-Ola-Diz Sorento

-Fique longe da Shina-Diz Harbinger

-Isso e uma ameaça?

-Sim

-Pois saibam que eu não tenho medo de ameaças

...

Na Mansão, Wanda e Ana estavam espionando seus namorados pelas janelas dos quartos, as duas viram os dois sem camisa e suspiraram, logo Ana tentou sair sem ser percebida mas encontrou-se com Wanda que estava tentando fazendo o mesmo.

-Ana, o que você estava fazendo?-Pergunta Wanda

-Estava espionando o Haruto e você?

-Eu estava espionando o Éden

-Somos duas bobas

-Mas por ver eles sem camisas, valeu a pena

-O se valeu,aiaiai

...

No Shopping, as três gastavam o quanto podiam,Saori bancava tudo paras as meninas,enquanto Seiya e Ludwing carregavam as sacolas nem um pouco felizes.

-Meninas,quando nos vamos comprar algo que queremos?-Pergunta Seiya

-Ele esta certo, eles não compraram nada ainda-Diz Misha

-Deu ate do-Diz Medea

-Ta bom, vocês venceram-Diz Saori

Seiya puxa Ludwing para as maquinas de jogos, as meninas olhavam os dois parecendo duas crianças, as sacolas estavam no chão aos olhares de varias pessoas.

-Esses dois estão parecendo duas crianças-Diz Medea

-Medea mudando de assunto, quem ficou com o Mycenae?-Pergunta Misha

-O Éden esta cuidando dele, já que a Sonia esta ocupada demais namorando

Meia hora depois

-Seiya e Ludwing, vai demorar muito?-Pergunta Saori

-Não reclama,você, a Medea e a Misha ficaram uma hora escolhendo vestidos para o casamento-Responde Seiya

-Eu mereço

As duas riem, logo eles percebem que as sacolas foram roubadas e o grupo vai correndo por todo o shopping a procura das compras, meia hora depois eles acham o ladrão.

-Ainda bem que te achamos-Diz Ludwing

-Agora devolva as sacolas-Diz Seiya

-Nunca-Diz o Ladrão

-Pegasus Ryu seiken(Meteoro de Pegasus)

O Golpe acertou o ladrão e fez um buraco na parede do Shopping, o grupo pegou as sacolas e correram do Shopping antes que a policia chegasse la.

-Foi divertido-Diz Misha

-Foi Mesmo-Diz Saori

-Vamos voltar pra casa,agora?-Pergunta Ludwing

-Não vamos na loja para crianças comprar roupas para nosso filho-Diz Medea

Então o grupo foi para a loja para crianças

...

Na Mansão, Éden estava cuidado do seu irmão mais novo, ele tentava dar banho no irmão seu sucesso algum,ate que Haruto apareceu

-Eu te ajudo-Diz Haruto

Haruto se ajoelha e começa a dar banho no pequeno que estava dentro de uma banheira,ele pegou o sabão **Johsons Baby** com aroma de leite, Éden fica impressionado com o jeito que Haruto tem com crianças.

Haruto pega a criança e começa a secar ela, Éden sobe com ele para o quarto de seus pais e os dois colocam a frauda no pequenino e depois o colocam no berço.

Completamente exaustos, Éden e Haruto se derrubam na cama do casal, o pequeno engatinha e acaba caindo na cama em cima do cavaleiro de lobo, Éden pega o irmão e coloca em seu colo.

-Haru, não sabia que você era tão bom com crianças

-Nem eu

-Acho que o Myc gostou de você

-Eu estou exausto

-Eu também

Mycenae sai do colo do irmão e vai ate Haruto, os dois olham o pequeno brincando com os cabelos do cavaleiro de lobo.

-Papa-Diz Mycenae apontando para Haruto

O Pequeno volta ate o colo do irmão e começa a brincar em seus cabelos

-Mama

-Porque eu tenho que ser a mãe, o Haruto tem o cabelo maior que o meu?-Pergunta Éden

Haruto ri e logo Éden também,Ana e Wanda observam a cena e entram no quarto.

-Parece que o Mycenae acha que vocês são os pais dele-Diz Ana

-Eu achei super fofo-Diz Wanda

-Ainda não entendi porque eu tenho que ser a mãe

-Vai ver, ele te achou parecido com uma mulher-Wanda brinca com o namorado

-Sua boba, eu te amo

-Também te amo

...

No fundo da casa de aquário,Tokisada estava conversando com uma mulher,Paradox abriu a porta da casa e não o viu por isso ela foi ate o fundo da casa e viu os dois, ela comecou a chorar.

-Tokisada...você esta me traindo

-Paradox, eu não estou lhe traindo

-É mentira

-Srta, se acalme-Diz a mulher

Paradox ficou com raiva e se transformou em Paradox do Ódio, ela bateu na cara da mulher que caiu no chão,Paradox voltou ao seus estado normal e Tokisada socorreu a mulher

-Isso fica com sua amante

-Paradox...eu já disse que ela não é minha amante

-Eu não acredito, eu vi você e ela conversando

-Você não confia em mim?

-Eu não posso confiar em você

Paradox tentou correr, mas Tokisada a segurou e os dois se fitaram, ela viu em seus olhos que ele não estava mentindo e o abraçou.

-Tokisada...me perdoa

-Paradox,você tem que aprender confiar em mim

-Eu sei, mas eu tenho medo de ter perder

-Você nunca vai me perder

-Eu sei disso, eu sempre serei sua

-E Eu sempre serei seu

-Mas quem é essa mulher?

-Essa é uma funcionaria da concessionária do carro que eu vou comprar para você

-Então...você queria me fazer uma surpresa?

-Sim

-Me desculpa por favor

-É Claro que sim

-Eu ainda não sei como você fica comigo depois de tudo

-A Resposta é fácil:É porque eu te amo

-Me desculpa,senhorita-Paradox ajuda a mulher a se levantar

-Eu nunca vi uma relação tão bonita como as de vocês, normalmente os casais terminam por causa do ciúmes da mulher-Diz a Mulher

-Qual é seu nome?

-Meu nome é Angélica Ferreira

Angélica é uma mulher extremamente bonita,tem lindos cabelos longos nas cores marrons com mechas verdes,olhos azuis, seus lábios são rosados, seu nariz é afilado, ela estava usando uma camisa preta na qual estava escrita Punk na cor vermelha, estava usando uma sai jenas, meias com listras nas cores vermelhas e verdes e um tênis azul escuro, ela tem dezoito anos.

-Ange,posso te chamar assim?

-Claro,Dox

As duas riem,Tokisada convida Angélica para entrar e ela aceita, Paradox serve alguns biscoitos com chocolate quente e os três sentam na mesa.

-Ange,quantos anos você tem?-Pergunta Paradox

-Eu tenho dezoito anos

-Tão nova e já trabalha?

-Sim,meus pais não tinham dinheiro para pagar minha faculdade, quando eu era pequena eu era muito maltratada por eles, a única pessoa que me amava era minha tia:Violetta, por isso ao doze anos eu fugi de casa.

Paradox ao ouvir as palavras da garota começa a pensar em sua infância e no dia em que seus pais morreram e Shiryu a salvou.

-Ange,você quer ir a uma festa de casamento conosco?-Paradox pergunta

-Sim, quem vai se casar?

-Uns amigos nossos-Tokisada responde

-Eu estou gostando de um cavaleiro que vi hoje mais cedo, ele tinha cabelo roxo e uma cicatriz em um dos olhos

-Você deve estar falando do nosso amigo,Harbinger de Touro-Diz Harbinger

-Eu achei ele bem bonito

-Que fofo,o Har bem que ta precisando de uma namorada

-Você quer conhecer nossos amigos?-Pergunta Tokisada

-Claro que sim

-Eles são os cavaleiros de ouros representantes dos doze signos zodiacais:Áries,Touro,Gêmeos,Câncer,Leão,Virgem,Libra,Escorpião,Sagitário,Capricórnio,Aquário e Peixes, eu sou o cavaleiro de aquário

-Eu sou a amazona de gêmeos-Diz Paradox

Os três terminam de comer e Paradox puxa os dois em direção ao santuário

Continua...


	11. Dando uma de bàbà

Casmento-Cap 11

Dando uma de bábá

Na Mansão,Éden,Haruto,Ana e Wanda estavam no quarto de Ludwing e Medea com Mycenae, o pequeno estava no colo do irmão olhando para Haruto, enquanto Wanda e Ana riam.

-Mama!Mama!-Mycenae chama o irmão

-Eu mereço-Diz Éden

-Eu disse que ele te achava parecido com um mulher-Diz Wanda

-Wanda!

Logo Mycenae engatinha ate o cavaleiro de lobo,o menino sorri para Haruto que retribui o sorriso.

-Papa!Papa!

-O Myc acha que o Haru é pai dele-Diz Ana

-Eu seria um bom pai,não acha?-Pergunta Haruto

-Claro que sim,Amor

Mycenae olha para Ana e tenta dizer algo, sem sucesso ate que:

-An...Ana

-Oh,Ele disse meu nome

-Que fofo!-Diz Wanda

-Ele tem que aprender a dizer meu nome, já estou cansado de ser chamado de mama o tempo todo

-Calma,Éden

-Haru,você só diz isso porque ele te chama de papa e não de mama

-Wan...Wanda

Todos olham para o bebe que acaba de dizer o nome de Wanda,ela pega o pequeno e beija sua bochecha,ele ri.

-Ele disse o nome da Wan,que fofo-Diz Ana

-Parece que vocês ensinaram o Myc a falar-Diz Kouga

-Kouga, a quanto tempo você esta ai?-Perguta Wanda

-Tempo o suficiente para ouvir tudo, então quer dizer que seu irmão esta te chamando de Mama,Éden?

-Sim,Pegasus

-Eu tive uma idéia, que tal e a Wanda cantarmos para o Myc?-Pergunta Ana

-Ótima Idéia-Diz Haruto

-Mas eu não sei cantar...

-Vamos,Wan você consegue

-Então ta...

Os cinco vão para a sala da mansão,Kouga disse que eles eram os únicos que estavam na mansão,Haruto,Éden e Kouga sentam no sofá,Mycenae estava no colo do irmão e Ana e Wanda estavam na frente e começaram a cantar:

_Hoje com voce estou melhor,se tudo sair mal_

_Eu posso encaminhar a melhorar_

_Você pode me escutar a dizer não,não,não_(Ana)

_Hoje eu sei o que fazer e nunca mais_

_A dor vai voltar,oh,oh,oh,oh_

_Se eu não posso ver,me ensine eh eh eh_(Wanda)

_Eu penso que as coisa acontecem _

_E o porque esta sempre em minha mente_

_Sinto que sozinha não consigo ver hoje..._

_Agora sei, que tudo é diferente_

_Vejo que nada nos detém_

_E Eu sei,minha melhor amiga é você_(Juntas)

_Sei que posso te chamar,para estar junto a mim_

_Eu sei que você vira, e o melhor _

_Você me escuta,e me da valor_(Ana)

_Você me da a liberdade de ser quem eu sou_

_E o que quero ser,oh oh oh oh_

_Se eu não posso ver, me ensina eh eh_(Wanda)

_Eu penso que as coisa acontecem _

_E o porque esta sempre em minha mente_

_Sinto que sozinha não consigo ver hoje..._

_Agora sei, que tudo é diferente_

_Vejo que nada nos detém_

_E Eu sei,minha melhor amiga é você_(Juntas)

_Que se importa,amiga,amiga,amiga_

_Eu não ligo,digam o que digam_

_Só você,minha melhor amiga é você_(Juntas)

_Eu penso que as coisa acontecem _

_E o porque esta sempre em minha mente_

_Sinto que sozinha não consigo ver hoje..._

_Agora sei, que tudo é diferente_

_Vejo que nada nos detém_

_E Eu sei,minha melhor amiga é você_(Juntas)

-Vocês cantaram muito bem-Diz Haruto

-Pois é,pra quem não sabe cantar,voce cantou muito bem,Wanda-Diz Éden

-Obrigado,Lindo-Wanda agradece

Mycenae começou a rir

-Parece que o Myc gostou da nossa cantoria-Diz Ana

-Também gostei-Diz Kouga

-Vocês são ótimas cantoras-Diz Yuna

-Quando você chegou,Yuna?

-Agora pouco, a Aria também esta comigo, os outros ficaram no santuário

-Wanda e Ana, vocês foram ótimas-Diz Aria

-Viu só?,Wan,você cantou muito bem-Diz Ana

-Sim e tudo graças a você

-A Mim?

-Sim,minha melhor amiga é você

Logo a sala começou a feder,Éden viu que seu irmão acabara de fazer o numero dois

-Oh Oh-Diz Éden

-O Que foi?-Pergunta Wanda

-O Mycenae acabou de fazer o numero dois...

-Credo!-Diz Yuna

-Vamos ter que levá-lo para tomar banho-Diz Ana

-Dessa vez, eu dou-Diz Wanda

-Eu também

Ana e Wanda levaram o pequeno para tomar banho

No Banheiro:Ana passava sabão no menino,após ela terminar de botar sabão no garotinho,Wanda o molhou,depois as duas secarem e colocaram a fralda nele, quando voltaram para a sala todos suspiram aliviados.

-Bem melhor agora-Diz Wanda entregando Mycenae ao namorado

Ana,Wanda,Haruto,Eden e Mycenae foram ao quarto dos pais do cavaleiro de orion,enquanto Kouga,Yuna e Aria voltaram ao santuário.

Os quatro deitaram na cama e suspiraram aliviados,Mycenae estava deitado no meio deles rindo e mexendo as mãozinhas e os pezinhos

-Éden,Haruto,Wanda e Ana!-diz o pequeno

-Ele falou nosso nomes-Diz Wanda

-Finalmente,cansei de ser chamado de Mama-Diz Éden

-De novo,essa historia,Éden?-Pergunta Haruto

-Eu nunca vou esquecer que ele ficou me chamando de mama

-Igual ao beijo que você viu no hospital?-Pergunta Wanda

-Eu tinha esquecido e você me lembrou

-Desculpa,Amor

-Gente eu to com fome-Diz Ana

-Eu também -Diz Haruto

-Eu vou preparar o jantar-Diz Éden

-Eu ajudo

Haruto e Éden foram preparar o jantar, enquanto as meninas brincavam com Mycenae, ele ria e mexia nos cabelos das duas que sorriam felizes.

Na Cozinha, os dois estavam fazendo lasanha, três horas depois a comida estava pronta e eles foram comer,algum tempo depois eles voltaram a cuidar de Mycenae.

...

Na Loja de Roupas Pra Crianças:Medea estava escolhendo roupas para o filho, ela escolheu um conjunto com uma linda roupa branca com listras azul,uma toca azul e sapatos da mesma cor.

-É lindo,Medea-Diz Saori

-Obrigado,Saori

-Eu também achei,lindo-Diz Misha

-Meninas vocês vão demorar?,acho melhor voltarmos para a mansão antes que o Mycenae apronte algo-Diz Seiya

-Calma Amor, já vamos pra casa

-Eu já vou pagar

Medea paga as roupas e todos vão em direção a mansão,enquanto isso o grupo de amigos se divertia com Mycenae,no quarto do casal.

-Eu estou cansada-Diz Ana

-Vamos dormir-Diz Wanda

Os Quatro deitam na cama com Mycenae ao meio deles, alguns minutos depois eles adormecem e o grupo chega,Ludwing e Medea vão para seu quarto e vêem que os meninos estão dormindo,então eles descem de volta para a sala.

-O Que foi,porque voltaram para a sala?-Pergunta Saori

-Bom é que a nossa cama esta digamos que ocupada-Responde Ludwing

-Como assim?-Pergunta Seiya

-É que,o Éden, a Wanda, a Ana,o Haruto e o Mycenae estão dormindo na nossa cama

-O Myc deve ter dado trabalho-Diz Medea

-Pelo jeito que estavam com certeza-Diz Ludwing

Continua...


	12. Cantorias

Casamento-Cap 12

Cantorias

No Santuário o amor estava no ar, Yuna e Ryuho estavam conversando enquanto passeavam, Arné abraçava Spear, ela começou a namorar com ele há dois dia depois de perceber que Argo não era quem ela amava de verdade.

- Arné, eu estou tão feliz por você-Diz Komachi abraçando a amiga

-Obrigado

Yuna viu os dois sem entender nada, Spear sempre mostrou que gostava dela e não de sua amiga:Arné.

-Como vocês estão juntos?-Pergunta Yuna

-Eu me declarei ao amor da minha vida-Responde Spear

-Mas e aquele dia que você disse gostava de mim?

-Eu só disse aquilo porque achava que não tinha esperanças com a Arné, por que ela gostava do Argo

-Mas eu percebi que você e o único garoto de quem eu sempre gostei-Diz Arné

-Fico feliz por vocês

-Eu também fico feliz em saber que você esta namorando o garoto de quem você sempre gostou,o chinês de palaestra:Ryuho

-Obrigado

...

Na Mansão Wanda,Ana,Eden,Haruto e Mycenae jr. Haviam acabado de acordar, o café da manha estava pronto, eles sentaram na mesa e perceberam que eram os únicos na mansão.

-Parece que vamos ter que cuidar do Myc novamente-Diz Wanda

-Pronto vou virar mamãe de novo-Diz Éden

-Mano!Mano!-Diz Mycenae

-Viu, agora você não é mais a mamãe-Diz Ana

-Ainda bem

-Gente eu vou cantar de novo

-Eu canto com você,Amor-Diz Haruto

-Então que musica vamos cantar?-Pergunta Wanda

-A Tradução da musica Ven y Canta da Novela Violetta

-É uma musica muito bonita-Diz Éden

-Então vamos cantar

Ana puxa os três para cantar e Mycenae fica no chão olhando eles cantado, eles começam a cantar:

_Ligue o computador_

_Aumente o volume_

_Para entender o mundo(_Éden)

_Abra sua porta_

_Grita em seu muro_

_Para encontrar a direção_(Haruto)

_Deixar que aconteça_

_Chore se quiser_

_Remove dor profunda_(Wanda)

_Rie para nada_

_Conta comigo_(Ana)

_Deixe o seu coração_

_Mostrar seu destino_(Juntos)

_Vem e canta_

_Me de sua mão_

_Cure sua feridas hoje procura sua melodia_

_Vamos_

_Viem e Canta_

_Continue Cantando_

_´Pense colorido é hoje_

_Que seu sonho é minha canção_(Juntos)

_Sonha mais alto_

_Me diga o que você quer_

_Mostra a sua inveja ao mundo_(Éden)

_Siga seu instinto_

_Não Pare_

_Quebre seu labirinto_(Wanda e Haruto)

_Se abre seus olhos_

_Eu sei que se aplausos_

_A cortina sobe_

_E te impulso a voltar_(Ana)

_Rie para nada_

_Você é meu amigo_

_Deixe o seu coração_

_Mostrar seu destino_(Éden)

_Vem e canta_

_Me de sua mão_

_Cure suas feridas hoje procura sua melodia_

_Vamos_

_Vem e Canta_

_Continue cantando(agora vem e canta)_

_Pense colorido é hoje_

_Que seu sonho é minha canção_(Juntos)

_A Estrada pode ser melhor_

_Se o coração pode cantar_(Juntos)

_Vem e canta_

_Continue cantando_

_A estrada pode ser melhor_

_Se o coração pode cantar_

_Cure suas feridas hoje procura sua melodia_

_Vamos_

_A estrada pode ser melhor_

_Se o coração pode cantar_

_Me de sua mão_

_Sempre juntos_

_Vem e canta_

_Continue cantando_

_Pense colorido é hoje_

_Que seu sonho é minha canção_(Juntos)

-Que ótimos cantores-Diz Amour

-Tio, a quanto tempo estava ai?-Pergunta Éden

-Bom eu estou aqui na mansão há umas três horas, foi eu que fiz o café da manha para vocês, seus pais saíram e eu também estou saindo,tchau

-Tchau

Mycenae estava sorrindo e logo depois começou a rir, Éden pegou o irmão no colo e beijou sua testa super feliz por ter cantando bem.

-Nos fomos ótimos-Diz Ana grudada no namorado

-Sim fomos mesmo-Diz Wanda

-Vamos cantar outra musica?-Pergunta Éden

-Claro que sim-Diz Haruto

-Bom agora esta na hora das musicas românticas,Éden você canta uma musica para a Wanda.-Diz

Éden começa a cantar com seu violão:

_Se não há nada a dizer_

_Nem nada o que falar_

_Não te falta explicar_

_Se guardo todos os segredos da minha vida e meus_

_E dos sonhos, se você já sabe..._

_Você é a única canção_

_Que sempre escreverei_

_Seguindo meu coração..._

_Cada palavra,cada nota que você me da_

_Me faz sentir que estou com você_

_Essa conexão entre você e eu_

_Em cada verso desta canção_

_Sua voz e minha_

_Em cada acorde, em cada rima_

_Essa conexão entre eu e você_

_Em cada verso desta canção_

_É tão diferente de você_

_Sou o que sou quando você esta aqui_

_Se não há nada dizer_

_Nem nada o que falar_

_Te dou o silencio_

_Ouço tudo que você sente,_

_O Que passa pela sua cabeça,você já sabe_

_Você é a única musica que eu sempre_

_Vou escrever seguindo meu coração_

_Cada palavra,cada nota que você me da_

_Me faz sentir que estou com você_

_Essa conexão entre você e eu,_

_Em cada linha desta canção_

_Sua voz e minha_

_Em cada acorde, em cada rima_

_Essa conexão entre você e eu,_

_Cada verso desta canção_

_É tão diferente com você_

_Sou o que sou se você esta aqui_

_Essa conexão entre você e eu_

_Em cada verso desta canção_

_É tão diferente com você_

_Sou o que sou se você esta aqui..._

_É tão diferente com você_

_Sou o que sou se você esta aqui..._

Wanda começa a chorar emocionada,ela abraça o namorado que sorri feliz para ela, ela o beija.

-Sua vez,Haru canta uma musica para mim-Diz Ana

Haruto começa a cantar:

_Há momentos que pareço_

_Invisível_

_E só eu entendo o que me_

_Existe_

_Olha bem para mim, me diga quem é o_

_Melhor_

_Perto de você,irresistível_

_Uma aparência,pouco_

_Acreditável_

_Olhe bem para mim, me diga quem_

_É o melhor_

_Falemos logo de uma vez_

_Eu te vejo, mas você não me vê_

_Nesta historia tudo esta ao contrario_

_Não me importa desta vez eu vou_

_Por você_

_Falemos logo de uma vez_

_Eu estarei sempre perto de você_

_Embora não me veja,me olhe_

_Não me importa, eu vou por_

_Você..._

_Há momentos_

_Que parece possível_

_Um olhar, um gesto_

_Irresistível_

_Olhe para mim,diga_

_Quem é o melhor_

_Você não percebe_

_Não são compatíveis_

_Remove a venda em seus_

_Olhos e veja_

_Olhe para mim,diga_

_Quem é o melhor_

_Falamos logo de uma vez_

_Eu te vejo,mas você não_

_Vê_

_Nesta historia_

_Tudo esta contrario_

_Não importa desta vez eu irei_

_Por você..._

_Falamos de uma vez_

_Sempre por perto_

_Estarei_

_Embora não me veja_

_Olhe para mim_

_Não importa,desta vez_

_Irei por você!_

Ana olhou emocionada para o namorado derrubando lagrimas, ela o beija emocionada.

-Vocês são os melhores namorados do mundo-Diz Wanda

-Sim-Diz Ana abraçada no namorado

-Eu te amo,Ana

-Também te amo

-Mano!Haru!-Diz Mycenae

-O Myc também gostou-Diz Wanda

...

No santuário Angélica estava conversando com Harbinger.

-Ange espera ai que eu vou ali falar com a Shina

-Ok-Diz desanimada

Angélica ficou triste e Paradox foi falar com ela

-O Que foi,Ange?-Pergunta Paradox

-O Har nem me da bola, ela esta gostando da Shina

-Ah amiga, vamos eu te ajudo

...

-Kazu, então você esta saindo com alguém?-Pergunta Misha

-Na verdade não,porque?

-Porque acho que estou gostando de voce

Kazuma fica extremamente vermelho,Souma e Sonia observam a cena surpresos...

-Soso, se a sua mãe casar com meu pai, nos vamos virar meio que irmãos?-Pergunta Souma

-Acho que é,meio isso sim

-Mas e como vamos namorar?

-Eles vão entender,tenho certeza

...

**Notas Finais:**

**Musicas Usadas:**

**Traduções da seguintes musicas:**

**-Vem y Canta**

**-Entre tu y yo**

**-Voy por ti**

**Todas da novela da disney Violetta**


	13. Let's Go To The Party

Casamento-Cap 13

Lets Go To The Party

Schiller e Amour estavam conversando,Shun estava com June, Ikki estava com Mycenae, enquanto na mansão Ana,Wanda,Haruto e Eden estava com o pequeno Mycenae Jr.

-Schiller,você vai para a festa hoje a noite?-Pergunta Amour

-Claro e você?

-Eu vou também

-Bom, será que o Tokisada vai?

-Acho que não, a Paradox esta grávida e ele tem ficar com ela

-É mesmo, do jeito que a Dox é ela vai surtar se o Toki for ela morre de ciúmes dele

-Pois é

...

-Myc,como você se sente sobre o filho do Ludwing ter seu nome?-Pergunta Ikki

-É muito bom, me sinto muito feliz,enquanto a seu irmão e o Fudo, eles ainda brigam?

-As vezes, mas eu já me acostumei,eu sobe que a Ana é sua filha, isso é verdade?

-Sim, o Genbu também tem uma filha

-é a Wanda, não é?

-Sim

...

Uma garotinha estava passeado pela ruas sozinha, ela aparentava ter sete anos, seus cabelos eram marrons e cacheados,seus olhos eram castanhos, sua boca rosada e seu nariz afilado, ela estava usando um lindo vestido rosa que tinha uma fita Pink e os sapatos também eram Pink, ela acaba esbarrando em Saori.

-Desculpa-Diz a menina

-Não foi nada,qual seu nome?

-Meu nome é Fernanda

-Fe,cada seus pais?

-Eu não tenho pais

Saori percebe que a garota estava segurando um colar que tinha um pingente azul,igual ao que Ana tem.

-O Que é isso que você esta segurando?

-É um colar com um pingente, minha vovozinha disse que só existe dois nesse mundo, um meu e o outro da minha irmã, que eu nunca conheci

-Parece que era você quem eu estava procurando

-Como assim?

-Eu conheço sua irmã e seus pais, eu estive lhe procurando todo esse tempo

-Então meus pais não estão mortos?

-Não

-Eu posso vê-los

-Claro, vamos eu vou leva-la

-Nos ficamos aqui,Amor-Diz Seiya

-Ok, eu já volto

Saori levou Fernanda ate a mansão, enquanto Misha,Ludwing,Seiya e Medea continuavam andando pelas ruas.

Na Mansão:

Ana estava sentada ao lado do namorado no sofá

-Aquela é sua irmã e aquele eden o namorado dela-Diz Saori apontando para Ana e Haruto

-O Namorado dela é bonito

-Quer falar com ela?

-Claro

Fernanda vai falar com Ana,Saori conta tudo e as duas se abraçam, depois a pequena senta no colo do namorado de sua irmã.

-Parece que ela gostou de você-Diz Ana

-Eu também gostei dela-Diz Haruto

-Mana,você tem um ótimo gosto, seu namorado é muito lindo

-Hehe,obrigado

Wanda e Éden sentam-se ao lado do casal e logo conhecem a pequena Fernanda,Mycenae estava no colo do irmão.

-Gente eu já vou indo-Diz Saori

-Tchau,Saori

Saori sai da mansao,Fernada começa a olhar para Mycenae e sorri para ele que começa a rir.

-Parece que o Myc gostou de você,Maninha-Diz Ana

-Ele é seu irmão,Éden?-Pergunta Fernanda

-Sim,porque?

-Vocês se parecem

-Fe...Fe...Fernanda-Diz Mycenae

-Oh,ele disse o nome da minha maninha

-Fe,você já falou com seu pais?-Pergunta Wanda

-Ainda não

-Vamos falar com ele?

-Primeiro eu queria cantar

-Cantar?

-Sim,eu quero muito

-Então que tal as três cantarem?-Pergunta Haruto

-Tudo Bem

As três começam a cantar:

_Eu costumava ter medo de desistir_

_O Caminho é muito difícil_

_Estou aqui por minha própria conta_

_Meu caminho era muito sozinho_(Ana)

_Mas agora vejo claramente_

_Tudo dentro de mim_

_É a mudança acima do céu_

_É possível ver o mundo sem eles agora_(Wanda)

_Você não pode deixá-lo passar você_

_Basta pegar o resto,mas_

_Agora é a hora de ter uma chance_

_Com a forca de mil homens_

_Escalando meus pés de novo_(Fernanda)

_Então seque as lagrimas dos teus olhos_

_E tudo ficara bem_

_Você sabe o arco-íris é somente no interior_

_Limpe suas asas quando você passar_

_Se o seu coração se sente sobrecarregado_

_Só seu que você nunca esta sozinho_

_Coloque suas mãos na minha,erga sua cabeça_

_E Junto vamos levantar_(Juntas)

_Se você acabou de levantar a cabeça ate o céu_

_E se perguntar por que_?

_Nunca pareço fora de mim_

_Com as dificuldades de nossa vida_(Ana e Wanda)

_Mas a fe é o lugar onde meu coração esta_

_Essa energia substitui as minhas duvidas_

_Mas quando minhas tentativas de obter o melhor de mim_

_Estou marchando na direção do meu destino_(Juntas)

_Você não pode deixá-lo passar você_

_Basta pegar o resto,mas_

_Agora é a hora de ter uma chance_

_Com a forca de mil homens_

_Escalando aos meus pés de novo_(Fernanda)

_Então seque as lagrimas dos teus olhos_

_E tudo ficara bem_

_Você sabe o arco-íris é somente no interior_

_Limpe suas asas quando você passar_

_Se o seu coração se sente sobrecarregado_

_Só seu que você nunca esta sozinho_

_Coloque suas mãos na minha,erga sua cabeça_

_E Junto vamos levantar_(Juntas)

_Juntos podemos fazer qualquer coisa_

_Vamos subir_

_Nos podemos fazer isso através de qualquer coisa_

_Vamos subir_

_Juntos,podemos fazer qualquer coisa_

_Vamos subir,vamos subir, vamos subir_(Juntas)

_Você pode tentar me machucar_

_Duvidar de mim e me abandonar_

_Eu me sinto a vontade com os reis_

_Com a minha mente fora com o mar_(Wanda)

_E Você da arvore vai crescer_

_E leve-me os_

_Para os braços seguros_

_Eu vou descer_(Ana)

_Então seque as lagrimas dos teus olhos_

_E tudo ficara bem_

_Você sabe o arco-íris é somente no interior_

_Limpe suas asas quando você passar_

_Se o seu coração se sente sobrecarregado_

_Só seu que você nunca esta sozinho_

_Coloque suas mãos na minha,erga sua cabeça_

_E Juntas vamos levantar_(Juntas)

_Juntos podemos fazer qualquer coisa_

_Vamos subir_

_Nos podemos fazer isso através de qualquer coisa_

_Vamos subir_

_Juntos,podemos fazer qualquer coisa_

_Vamos subir,vamos subir, vamos subir_(Juntas)

_Juntos podemos fazer qualquer coisa_

_Vamos subir_

_Nos podemos fazer isso através de qualquer coisa_

_Vamos subir_

_Juntos,podemos fazer qualquer coisa_

_Vamos subir,vamos subir, vamos subir_(Juntas)

-Vocês foram ótimas,meninas-Diz Éden

-Obrigado

-Bom vamos para o santuário-Diz Ana

Ana leva Fe para o santuário para conhecer seus pais.

-Mãe e Pai,essa é Fernanda-Diz Ana

-Fernanda? Não me diga que...-Diz Mycenae

-Sim pai, essa e a nossa Fernanda

-Filha!-Mycenae abraça Fernanda

-Pai!

Ana o abraça também e logo depois Lucia também.

...

Há noite...

Os dourados estavam em uma festa, mas Paradox e Tokisada ficaram no santuário,por conta da gravidez da amazona de gêmeos

Continua...

...

**Notas Finais:**

**Musica:**

**-Rise(Tradução) das Irmãs McClain **


	14. In Party

Casamento-Cap 14

In Party

Os dourados estavam aproveitando a festa na boate, Genbu estava no bar com Kiki e Harbinger, Mycenae estava na pista de dançar com Fudo, Schiller e Amour estavam paquerando as garotas, Ionia estava lendo seu livro já que foi praticamente arrastado para a boate, Seiya por incrível que parece também estava na festa no bar com os meninos.

No Bar

-Seiya, como é que a Saori deixou você vim para ca?-Pergunta Genbu

-Bom é porque ela tem que resolver algumas coisinhas do casamento já que a festa amanha

-Pois é,o tempo passou tão rápido-Diz Kiki

-Genbu, como a sua filha esta?-Pergunta Harbinger

-Ela esta bem.

-Que bom-Diz Seiya

Todos começam a olhar para a pista de dança que estava animada, Mycenae estava dançando super bem e Fudo estava tentando dançar.

-Não Sabia que o Mycenae sabia dançar-Diz Kiki

-Alem do mais essa musica Eu Quero Tchu Eu Quero Tcha desses brasileiros vaga***

-Olha a boca, não esqueça que a Wanda e a Ana são brasileiras-Diz Kiki tapando a boca do amigo

-Pois eden, também não esqueça que o super-pai esta aqui-Diz Seiya

-Sem falar, que o Mycenae é pai da Ana

- É mesmo

Fora da boate,Ionia estava lendo seu livro, quando uma mulher se aproxima do cavaleiro de capricórnio.

-O Que esta lendo?-Pergunta a mulher

-Estou lendo um livro sobre magia

-Me Chamo Lucia, qual é seu nome?

-Me chamo Ionia, sou o cavaleiro de capricórnio

-Você é o sucessor de Shura

-Sou.

-Sabe eu sempre quis conhecer o santuário

-Eu posso lhe levar la

-Ah que bom

Ionia sorriu para ela que retribui o sorriso,Lucia tinha longos,loiros e enrolados cabelos que iam ate seu ombro,seus olhos eram azuis, sua pele branca, sua boca rosada, seu nariz afilado ela estava usando uma blusa rosa, uma calca jeans e sapatos da mesma cor da camisa.

Na Boate, Schiller e Amour estavam se lamentado por não terem ficado com nenhuma garota e começaram a cantar:

-Eu não troco minha doida, minha doida me quer bem-Schiller canta

-Eu não troco minha doida, pela doida de ninguém-Amour finaliza

-Que vergonha!-Diz Kiki

-Haha, mas é engraçado-Diz Harbinger

-É Mesmo-Diz Seiya

-Idem!-Diz Genbu

Na Pista

-Aqueles ali são o Amour e o Schiller?-Pergunta Fudo

-Sim, eles endoidaram de vez-Diz Mycenae

-Também acho!

Ionia entra na boate com Lucia e levava os dourados de volta ao santuário, Harbinger reclamava que eles saíram cedo,Ionia nem ouvia ele dirigia o carro que Tokisada lhe emprestou, Kiki percebia o jeito que ele olhava para Lucia.

-Harbinger pare de reclamar,o Ionia só esta prestando atenção da mulher que esta com ele no banco da frente-Kiki cochicha no ouvido do Touro

-Igual a uma amiga da Paradox que só presta atenção em você,Harbinger-Diz Genbu

-Mas você e tão idiota que não presta atenção nela e sim na Shina-Diz Seiya

-Então eu devo esquecer a Shina?

-Sim

-Mas pera ai, como eu vou acreditar em você?,Kiki, você também esta gostando dela

-Bom mas acho que eu também vou desistir e deixar o caminho livre para o Kazuma

-Pro Kazuma?-Pergunta Harbinger

-Sim

-Mas é o Sorento?

-Ele não tem chance, eu já havia percebido que a Shina gosta do Kazuma

-Nunca se sabe...-Diz Seiya

Na Mansão,Shina estava sem quarto quando alguém passa pela janela e lhe beija.

-Sorento, porque fez isso?

-Eu fiz o que sempre quis fazer

-Mas não podia você sabe que eu gosto do...

-Seiya!

-Não, eu gosto do Kazuma.

-Não é isso que parece...

-Eu fiquei confusa...antes de você aparecer eu gostava do Kazuma, mas agora voce apareceu eu...eu

-Shina, eu gosto de você, bem diferente do Kazuma

-Mas...

-Se o Kazuma gostasse de você, não acha que ele tentaria te conquistar?

-Sim, mas...

-Shina, você aceita namorar comigo?

Shina pensou em Kazuma,Harbinger e Kiki por um breve momento e deu sua resposta:

-Sim,eu aceito

Sorento e Shina se beijaram, o ex-marina saiu do quarto da garota feliz e ela começou a pensar:

-Foi o melhor a fazer,Shina-ela pensou

Shina se levantou e foi ao santuário, ao chegar la, começou a passear de mao dadas com Sorento e contou a todos que estava namorando, os dourados haviam acabado de chegar e Kazuma se afastou de todos ao ouvir a noticia,Shina ficou triste e foi falar com ele.

-Harbinger,parece que chegamos tarde demais-Diz Kiki

-Sim.

...

-Kazuma!Kazuma!

-Vai embora, eu não quero lhe ver.

-Mas eu...

-Shina eu te amo e você sabia disso, é mesmo assim ficou com o Sorento...

-Eu não podia evitar...eu o amo!

-Mas você também me amava

-Eu ainda te amo, mas eu ficar com o Sorento foi a melhor decisão

-Então você com alguém por perna?

-Pena?

-Sim pena, ele te ama, mas sabia que não tinha chance com você e ao perceber isso você decidiu ficar com ele

-Kazuma...

-Eu te amo, mas isso que você fez não tem perdão-ele se virou de costa e começou a andar

-Eu...eu...você esta com raiva de mim?

Ele se virou para ela e se aproximou

-Eu não estou com raiva de você, estou com raiva do Sorento...

-Mas porque?

-Ele esta te usando, logo ele voltara para o templo de Poseidon e você vai se sentir enganada

-Kazuma...

Ele se virou de costa e ela começou a pensar no que ele lhe disse, Shina tentou falar com Sorento mas não consegui a mulherada estava caindo em cima dele, mas ela não se importava pois não era ele quem ela amava.

Todos foram dormir pois amanha será um dia corrido, pois será o grande dia.

No Outro Dia, Saori acordou bem cedo para preparar as coisas do casamento,Hyoga,Shiryu,Shun,Ikki e Seiya ainda dormiam.

Na Casa de Capricórnio, Ionia havia acordado e Lucia ainda durmia, o cavaleiro preparou algo para ela comer, ele leva a comida para ela e ela acorda.

-Bom dia,dormihoca-Diz Ionia

-Ionia,isso para mim?

-Claro que sim

-Obrigado,você é muito gentil

- Você merece

-Mas você mal me conhece

-Eu não preciso conhecer alguém , quando gosto desse pessoa

-Obrigado por tudo-ela beija a bochecha dele

-De nada, eu estava pensando você quer ir ao casamento de Yoshi e Pavlin,comigo?

-Eu...eu adoraria, mas o casamento,não é hoje?

-Sim,porque?

-Eu não tenho vestido para o ir ao casamento

-Não há problema, a pode lhe emprestar um

-Isso é ótimo

...

Saori estava com as outras madrinhas de casamento preparando o salão para o casamento.

-Vai Ficar Tudo Lindo,mas tem certeza que eu não preciso ajudar?-Pergunta Pavlin

-Hoje é seu grande dia,Pavlin, você não pode fazer esforços-Diz Paradox

-Quem não pode fazer esforço e você, afinal a grávida aqui é você

-A Saori também esta grávida

- é mesmo, as duas sentem, que agora quem trabalha sou eu

Paradox e Saori sentaram nas cadeiras, enquanto as outras trabalhavam duro, logo Eire,Medea e Misha chegam para ajudar a arrumar.

-Que bom que vieram nos ajudar-Diz Shunrei

-Sim, vamos ser rápidas-Diz Eire

O Tempo se passara e logo há noite caiu, estava tudo pronto, as meninas estavam na Mansão se arrumando porque falta apenas uma hora para elas irem para igreja.

Paradox arrumava a noiva, uma hora depois todas estavam prontas para irem a igreja, elas foram para igreja e Yoshitomi já estava esperando a noiva, já que o costume a noiva se atrasar.

Nenhum deles sabiam que o padre na verdade era o Seiya,Pavlin entrou na igreja com o buque na mão e logo estava no altar com Yoshitomi, ao lado estava Raki com as alianças enquanto duas crianças entraram jogando flores pela igreja.

-Yoshitomi, você aceita Pavlin como sua legitima esposa?

-Eu,Yoshitomi, recebo-te por minha esposa a ti,Pavlin e prometo ser fiel,amar-te e respeitar-se, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença,todos os dias da nossa vida.

-Eu,Pavlin, recebo-te por meu esposo a ti,Yoshitomi e prometo ser fiel, amar-te e respeitar-se, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença,todos os dias da nossa vida.

-Já pode beijar a noiva-Diz o Padre

Yoshitomi beija Pavlin e Seiya tira o pano que cobria seu rosto e todos dizem:

-Seiya!

-Agora podemos ir para a festa?-Pergunta Seiya

-Claro que podem-Diz Ikki

Então todos foram para a festa,Kazuma não estava com Shina, pois ela pediu que ele fosse para a festa com outra pessoa e ele foi com Misha.

-Kazuma,para de olhar para Shina-Diz Misha

-Desculpe,Misha

-Eu estou aqui, eu gosto de você mas você só gosta da Shina e...

Kazuma interrompe Misha com um beijo,Souma e Sonia observavam felizes,Shina e Ludwing observavam com ciúmes,Medea percebe o ciúme do marido e fala:

-você ainda gosta dela,não é?

-Não

-Então porque olhaste para ela?

-Por nada

Medea saiu de perto do marido e entregou o filho a Éden que estava com Wanda,Ana,Haruto e Fernanda, a irmã mais nova de Ana estava grudada em Haruto

Continua...


	15. A Festa-Parte 01

Casamento-Cap 15

Na festa de Casamento,Misha estava com Kazuma, triste porque o cavaleiro não lhe dava atenção, ela não disse nada e apenas observou o cavaleiro que olhara para Shina que estava ao lado de Sorento.

-Kazuma, eu preciso ir...-Diz Misha

-Ira para onde?

-Como se você se preocupasse...

Misha saiu chorando, deixando Kazuma confuso, o cavaleiro de leão menor observou a cena e foi falar com seu pai:

-O Que aconteceu?

-Não sei ela saiu chorando e eu estou confuso

-Creio que ela esteja triste por algo

-Sim, só não sei o que...

...

Ludwing havia ido falar com sua esposa no jardim que soluçava de tanto chorar, ele abraçou a esposa por trás e disse:

-Me desculpa,Medea

-Por quê? Só porque você ficava olhando para Misha?

-Eu nunca vi você falar assim...

-Você não sabe como me sinto

-Me desculpa, eu gosto de você...

-Eu também gosto, mas assim...não vai dar

Ludwing se afastou e pegou uma flor a entregando para Medea que sorri para ele.

-Obrigado,Lud

-De nada,Medea

-Eu...eu te perdoo

-Que bom, isso me deixa muito feliz

Os dois se beijaram e voltaram para a festa, Medea pegou seu filho no colo e disse:

-Obrigado por ficar com o Mycenae, Éden

-De nada, Mãe

-Agora pode aproveitar com sua namorada, que alias é muito linda-Brinca Ludwing

Wanda fica extremamente corada com o que ele disse, Éden ri do pai e todos os outros também.

-Ei, Quem é essa garotinha?-Pergunta Ikki que acabara de se aproximar dos amigos

-Essa é Fernanda, minha irmã-Responde Ana

-Ela é linda

-Obrigado-Fernanda agradece

Shun se aproxima de June que estava extremamente bonita e ela diz:

-Oi,Shunny

-June, já disse que não gosto que me chamem assim...

-Eu sei, mas é engraçado

-Tenho que admitir, que é mesmo

-Bom, o que queria falar comigo?

-Só gostaria de saber se você me concede essa dança?

-Eu adoraria

-Então vamos, ?

-Claro

Shun puxa June para dançar, os dois são envolvidos pela musica que tocava, após algum tempo,Shun diz:

-Você foi ótima,June

-E você foi um pé de valsa

-Hehe,obrigado

...

Misha ainda chorava pelo que havia acontecido, Kazuma foi falar com ela, enquanto duas meninas muito travessas brincavam:

-Misha, o que foi?

-Sei que não podemos ficar juntos, Kazu

-Sim, você sabe que eu gosto da Shina

-Sim, eu sei

Kazuma se aproxima dela e enxuga suas lagrimas.

-Você é linda, vai encontrar um homem que lhe queira

-Obrigado

Os dois se abraçam, enquanto isso as duas meninas brincavam:

-Raki, vamos fazer uma surpresa para os noivos?-Pergunta Fernanda

-Claro,Fe vamos ao jardim

As duas vão ao jardim e ligam a fonte e as luzes, deixando tudo ligado,a pedido de Raki, seu mestre chamou os noivos, quando chegaram viram um cartaz no qual estava escrito: Parabéns pelo casamento.

-Que Lindo,Meninas-Disse Pavlin

-As duas travessas aprontaram novamente-Diz Yoshitomi

Fernanda e Raki riem, logo são abraçadas pela noiva, as três são envolvidas por Yoshitomi e Kiki.

Pavlin e Yoshitomi se beijam e as garotas dizem:

-Argh! Que nojento!

Os dois riem e Kiki diz:

-Agora vamos deixar os pombinhos a sós

-Ótimo, assim poupo minha visão de ver os dois se beijando novamente-Diz Fernanda

-Eu também-Diz Raki

Kiki leva as meninas para dentro da festa novamente deixando o casal a sós e Pavlin empurra Yoshitomi na grama e o beija.

-Sua boba, eu te amo

-Também te amo

-EI, Ta na hora de você jogar o buque

-Hum é mesmo

Os dois vão para a festa novamente para Pavlin jogar o buque e quem o pega é Misha.

-Parabéns, espero que seja feliz-Diz Pavlin

-Obrigado

-De nada

...

-Parece que sua mãe pegou o buque-Diz Souma

-Sim...-Diz Sonia

-Ei Amorzinho quando a gente se casar a gente vai ter muitos filhos?

-Hum que tal um time de futebol?

-Boa ideia,Papai aqui vai ensinar aos meus filhos serem bom de bola

-Mas e se for menina?

-Você ensina ela a cozinhar

-Hum, seu safadinho, mais lindo

-Eu sou mesmo

-Convencido

-Boba

Souma beija a bochecha da namorada, enquanto isso June estava conversando com Eire

-Ah Eire, acho que estou apaixonada...

-É quem e o garoto de sorte?

-O Shun

-Eu também estou apaixonada pelo Hyoga...

-A Shunrei tem sorte de já estar casada e ter um filho, não precisa se preocupar se o garoto sente o mesmo ou não

-Pois é

Minu se aproxima das amigas e pergunta:

-E Ai, do que estão falando?

-De garotos e de nossas paixões

-Hum, então eu também estou apaixonada...

-Eu sei, muito bem quem é...-Diz June

-Sim, seria certo garoto que não se da muito bem com o Seiya?-Pergunta Eire

-Que começa com J e termina com ABU?-Finaliza June

-Sua chatas, eu admito eu gosto do Jabu-Diz Minu

-Já sabíamos

...

Enquanto isso Hyoga,Shun e Jabu conversavam...

-Hyoga, eu estou gostando da June-Diz Shun

-Eu da Eire

-E Eu da Minu-Diz Jabu

-Nos somos um bando de apaixonados

-Sim, mas será que elas sentem o mesmo?

-Isso só vamos descobrir se tentar

-é mesmo...

...

Saori estava ao lado do marido.

-Sabe Saori, nunca pensei que poderíamos ficar juntos...-Diz Seiya

-Mas estamos e desse amor nasceu duas vidas

-Kouga e Aria

-O Kouga é bem parecido com você

-e a Aria com você

-Eles são nossas caras

-Bom e falando nisso, o Ryuho é bem parecido com o Shiryu

-Sim, mas tem a personalidade da mãe

-Ainda bem que não saiu igual ao tio

-É Mesmo-ela ri

-Eu adoro-te ver sorrindo, Amor

-Eu te amo,Seiya

-Também te amo

Saori beija a bochecha de Seiya.

...

-Mana, você lembra quando estávamos lutando contra marte?, nem sabíamos que somos irmãos ainda..-Pergunta Kouga

-É mesmo,Kou-Responde Aria

-Eu gosto de te ter como irmã

-Eu também gosto de você ser meu irmão

-Sim apesar de que antes de nos descobrirmos que somos irmãos eu...eu te amava

-É porque você nunca falou nada?

-Porque achei que não tinha chances com você, por causa do Éden

-Hum, entendo...

-Bom agora vamos falar sobre outra coisa, como esta seu relacionamento com Éden?

-Esta tudo bem, nos tornamos amigos

-É difícil pra você conviver com ele, sabendo que ele esta com Wanda

-Sim, mas eu me acostumo.

-Eu também deveria me acostumar

-Eu sei que você gosta da Wanda, Kouga

-Todo mundo sabe

Um Rapaz se aproxima de Aria e pergunta:

-Quer Dançar?

-Claro Luciano

-Cuida bem da minha irmã, Esquadro.

-Ok, Pégaso

Os dois começam a dançar, Aria fica encantada com o rapaz, Luciano dançava tão bem que a atenção de todos era para o casal

-Você dança muito bem, Luciano

-Obrigado, Aria

-Ah que lindos-Diz Yuna

-Lindos mesmo-Concorda Sonia

-Sonia querida, vamos dançar?-Pergunta Souma

-Claro meu amor

Os dois começam a dançar, Yuna observava os casais, logo seu namorado a abraça por trás e cochicha em seu ouvido:

-Te Amo

-Também o amo, meu amor

-O Que minha princesinha tem?

-Só estou um pouco cansada, Meu Príncipe

-Quer ir pra casa?

-Sim, não estou me sentindo muito bem

-Eu te levo

-Não precisa, pode ficar e aproveitar a festa

-Sem você, não tem graça

-Então vamos, estou um pouco enjoada

Ryuho pega a namorada nos braços e dois voltam para mansão, ao chegar lá, ela deita em cima do rapaz que acaricia sua barriga e os dois dormem.

Continua...


	16. A Festa-Parte 2

Casamento-Cap 16

Ryuho e Yuna voltaram para a mansão por conta das dores que a amazona de águia estava sentindo, o cavaleiro de dragão desconfiava que sua namorada estivesse grávida, mas não falou nada a ela.

Yuna acariciava a sua barriga quando começou a sentir algo novamente, o que só aumentou a desconfiança de Ryuho, ele então falou a ela que acha que ela esta grávida.

-Você acha mesmo que eu estou grávida, meu amor?-Pergunta Yuna

-Sim,Yuna

-Nos temos que tirar isso a limpo

-Vamos ao medico, os teste de farmácia não são muitos confiáveis

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho-diz abrindo a porta do quarto

-Ryu,espera...-diz ela segurando o braço do namorado

-O Que foi?

-Se eu estiver mesmo grávida, você vai me perdoar?

-Te perdoar pelo que?

-Você é tão novo, um filho pode atrapalhar sua vida e...

Antes que ela possa terminar a frase, Ryuho a beija, os dois ficam abraçados por um tempo, enquanto lágrimas caiam de seu rosto, ele enxuga as lágrimas da namorada e diz:

-Nada vai nos atrapalhar, eu e você vamos cuidar desse filho juntos

-Ryu, como você pode ser assim?

-Eu fui criado assim, minha mãe disse que eu deveria ser bom com as pessoas, principalmente aquele com quem eu escolher ficar e você é essa pessoa

-Nos vamos ficar juntos para sempre, não é?

-Sim

-Eu te amo- sussurrou no ouvido do namorado

-Também lhe amo

Enquanto isso no casamento,Julia havia voltado, mas Paradox não sabia, ela levou Tokisada ate o jardim, enquanto a amazona de gêmeos o procurava.

-Pavlin,você viu o Toki?

-Não,porque não procura ele no jardim

-Boa ideia,Tchau

-Tchau,Dox

Paradox vai ate o jardim, quando lágrimas começam a cair de seus olhos, ela viu o que não gostaria de ter visto,Julia e Tokisada se beijando.

-Eu sabia que não devia ter confiado em você,Tokisada-Diz Paradox em lágrimas

-Paradox, espera, não é o que você esta pensando...

-Eu deveria ter morrido,assim me poupava de ver meu marido e futuro pai de nosso filho me traindo

-Ele não te ama,Paradox-Diz Julia

-Eu sei disso, agora sei, eu fui uma idiota em acreditar em você,Tokisada

-Querida, cuidado para não perder o bebe.

-Julia já chega, você me arrastou pra ca e me beijou, não quero ver você nem pintada de ouro-Diz Tokisada

-Tokisada, não banque o certinho, eu sei que você ama a Julia-Diz Paradox

A Amazona de gêmeos corre em direção ao santuário, não queria mas sofrer pelo cavaleiro de aquário,Tokisada corre atrás dela, ao chegar no santuário, a geminiana se tranca em seu quarto, o aquariano vai em direção a casa dela, quando percebe que ela estava trancada em seu quarto.

-Paradox, abre essa porta

-Não, vai embora eu não quero te ver nunca mais

-Por favor, a Julia não é importante para mim

-Eu abro se você responder sinceramente a essa pergunta: aquele beijo significou algo para você?

-Sim,significou que a Julia é uma mulher mesquinha, que gosta de lhe ver sofrer, porque não aceita o fim de nosso namoro,significou também que eu nunca a amei de verdade, porque a única mulher que eu realmente amei e ainda amo é você

Paradox abre a porta e abraça o namorado, ela olha para ele e diz:

-Eu já te pedi isso tanta vezes, mas vou pedir de novo:Me desculpa

-Eu já te perdoei tantas vezes, sabe que eu te perdoo

-Eu deveria aprender a confiar mais em você

-Eu sei,sua boba

Tokisada acaricia a barriga da esposa e diz:

-Estou ansioso para o nascimento de nosso filho

-Eu também, mas pode ser menina

-Vai dar trabalho se sair com a personalidade da mãe

-Seu bobo

...

Ryuho levou Yuna ao hospital, eles esperavam o resultado ansiosos, o cavaleiro de dragão olhava para a garota que adormecia na cama, ele se aproximou dela e beijou sua testa.

,parabéns você vais ser pai-Diz o médico

-Então quer dizer que ela esta mesmo grávida?

-Sim

-Eu cuidarei deste filho muito bem

-E bom ver que pensa assim, muitos jovens deste dias preferem que a mulher grávida aborte

-Mas eu não sou assim, minha mãe me ensinou que eu devo amar a todos.

-Falando nisso onde estão seu pai e sua mãe?

-Eles estão numa festa de casamento

-Festa de casamento?

-Sim, nos tivemos que sair porque a Yuna estava sentindo dores devido a gravidez

Neste momento,Yuna acorda e pergunta o que aconteceu,Ryuho conta que ela esta grávida, ela o abraça feliz e emocionada

-Isso é tão bom

-Eu sei

-Vamos voltar para a festa?

-Sim

Os dois voltam a festa, ao chegarem la, Shunrei pergunta preocupada:

-Onde vocês estavam?

-No hospital-Responde Yuna

-hospital?

-Sim, a Yuna esta grávida- Diz Ryuho

-Grávida? Eu vou ser _avô-Diz Shiryu_

_-Ta ficando velho,hein Shiryu-Diz Seiya que se aproxima com Saori_

_-Deixa o coitado,Seiya-Diz Saori_

_-Obrigado,Saori_

_-Sinceramente eu não sei como você aguenta o Seiya,Saori-Diz Shunrei_

_-É _ dificl

-Querem para de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui?

-Ela tem razão,tio Pangaré-Diz Raki abraçando Seiya por trás

-Raki, quem é essa garotinha?-Pergunta Shunrei

-Essa é Fernanda, a irma da Ana

...

No Santuário,Paradox e Tokisada estavam na casa de gêmeos deitados na cama, o cavaleiro de aquário estava abraçado na namorada quando ele cochichou baixinho:

-Se a Julia voltar,você pode acabar com ela no estilo Paradox do Ódio

-Eu adoraria fazer isso

-Já disse que te amo?

-Quer por ordem cronológica ou alfabética?

-Sua boba,você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu comigo-disse acariciando a barriga da namorada

-Tenho certeza, que você será um ótimo pai

-Eu?

-Sim,se você proteger nosso filho como me protege, vai ser perfeito

Paradox beija Tokisada,Julia observa a cena com uma arma na mao pela Janela,Tokisada percebe e tranca tanto a porta do quarto, quanto a da casa e depois volta para os braços da namorada

-Droga,ele trancou a porta-Diz Julia

Julia tenta arrombar as duas portas com sucesso, ela aponta a arma para Paradox e diz:

-Isso é por você ter roubado o Tokisada de mim

Ela aciona a arma, mas Tokisada entre na frente e a bala o acerta,Julia com medo do que Paradox pudesse fazer consigo foge com a arma.

-Tokisada,porque você fez isso?-Pergunta Paradox em lágrimas tocando na parte em que a bala acertou

-Para te proteger

-Mas agora você esta todo cheio de sangue, do que adianta me proteger,você deveria ter se importado com si mesmo

-Mas você é mais importante para mim do que qualquer pessoa

-Você precisa ir ao hospital

Paradox leva o namorado ate o seu carro e o leva ao Hospital, logo ela liga para Pavlin, enquanto Tokisada estava adormecido na sala

_-Pavlin,aconteceu algo horrível_

_-O Que foi,Paradox?_

_-A Julia baleou o Tokisada, estamos no hospital_

_-Já estou indo amiga_

_-Não precisa vir aqui,quando eu receber noticias eu lhe conto_

_-Ok,amiga_

**-** -chama o medico

-Sim

-Seu namorado esta bem, ele só não morreu por causa da senhorita, você trouxe ele a tempo

-Graças a deus,posso vê-lo?

-Sim

Paradox entra na sala em que seu namorado estava e ele diz com a voz abafada:

-Para...dox,obri...gado,por me trazer aqui, eu te...amo

-Tokisada, eu também te amo

Os dois se beijam

Continua...


	17. A Festa-Parte 3

Casamento-Cap 17

Após ter levado um tiro de Julia, Tokisa da foi levado ao hospital a tempo de não morrer, graças a Paradox.

-Nunca mais faça isso-Diz Paradox

-Eu fiz para te proteger

-Mas eu não posso te perder, você quase morreu por causa da Julia

-Você nunca vai me perder,é por sua caus a que eu ainda estou vivo...

-Shh, vamos esquecer esse acontecimento

-Tudo bem

-Eu vou ligar pra Pavlin, ela quer receb er noticias sobre seu estado

Paradox liga pra Pavlin

_-Alo, Pavlin_

_-Alo, Dox e o Toki como ele esta?_

_-Ele esta bem, se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo não sei o que teria acontecido. _

_-ParaPara, o Tokisada deve muito a você_

_-E Ele vai pagar com amor_

_-Um ótimo jeito,não?_

_-Sim_

Ao terminar de falar com a amiga,Paradox desliga o telefone e diz ao medico que ela e o namorado vão voltar para o casam ento.

-Tudo bem, mas é melhor ele tomar cuidad o

-Sim, você vai tomar cuidado, não é Toki sada?

-Sim,Senhora

Toki e Dox voltam para o casamento, ela estava confiante que Julia não voltaria, todos já sabiam o que havia acontecido com Tokisada, Yoshitomi abraçou o amigo e disse:

-Que bom que você esta bem

-Nos estávamos muito preocupados-Diz Pav lin

-Sim, mas amiga esta tudo bem, pode apro veitar seu marido-Diz Paradox

-Eu vou mesmo, vamos Yoshi

-To indo,vida

Paradox realmente estava certa, Julia ne m dava as caras por la, a amazona de gêm eos estava feliz com isso, afinal não qu eria ver ela nem pintada de ouro.

...

Medea estava no jardim, olhando as estre las em lágrimas, Ludwing não sabia que e la estava la,Misha foi falar com ela e p erguntou sentando ao seu lado:

-Medea, o que aconteceu?

-O Ludwing...ainda...te...ama

-E Por isso que você esta chorando?

-Sim, eu o amo, mas ele não me ama

-Não diga isso, ele te ama

-Como pode saber?

-Eu sinto, você não disse que ele procur ou por você da ultima vez que você estav a aqui chorando

-Sim, mas...

-Medea, ele te ama, eu sei disso

-Ela tem razão - Diz Saori se aproximand o das duas

-Obrigado meninas, mas eu vou ficar aqui 

-Tudo bem

As duas saiem,Misha vai falar com o ex-m arido, enquanto Saori observa Medea de l onge.

-Ludwing, a Medea precisa de você-Diz Mi sha

-Mas o que foi?

-Ela esta chorando no jardim por sua cau sa

-Eu já sei, ela disse que eu ainda gosto de você, não é?

-Sim

-Eu vou falar com ela

Ludwing vai falar com a esposa, ele sent a ao lado dela pega sua mão e diz:

-Medea, não chore,por favor

-Vai embora

-O Que foi que eu fiz?

-você não fez nada e o que você vai faze r que me incomoda

- E Eu posso saber o que é?

-Você vai ficar com a Misha

-Não eu não vou, porque eu amo você

-Mas o jeito que você olha pra ela

-Eu fui um idiota, eu sei

-Foi mesmo, mas fica aqui comigo.

-Eu sempre estarei com você

-Eu sei

-Eu te amo,Medea

-Também te amo,Lud

...

Harbinger olhava para Angélica, Paradox percebera e disse ao amigo:

-Ela gosta de você

O Cavaleiro de touro, encorajado pela am azona de gêmeos, se aproxima de Angélica e pergunta:

-Me concede essa dança,Ange?

-Claro,Har

Os dois começam a dancar, Angélica ficou encantada com o rapaz, a atenção de tod os ia ao casal, logo ela disse:

-Har, você dança tão bem, mas eu...

-Deixe a musica lhe conduzir, querida

Os dois foram conduzidos pela musica, lo go a musica acaba e Harbinger diz:

-Ange, tenho algo a dizer

-Diga

-Você quer namorar comigo?

-Eu?

-Sim

-Sim, sim, mil vezes, sim

Paradox se aproxima dos dois:

-Parabéns ,Har

-Obrigado, sem você não teria conseguido 

-Se precisar é só chamar

-Parece que você esqueceu a Shina, não é ?-Pergunta Kiki

-Sim,você tem o caminho livre agora

-Não, o Kazuma tem, eu desisti dela.

-Isso é um ato de um verdadeiro amigo

-Obrigado

...

Shina caminhava a procura de Sorento, at e encontrar o mesmo beijando uma das ser vas de Saori

-Sorento, então esse é seu amor por mim? 

-Shina, a culpa é dela, ela me agarrou-D iz Sorento apontando para a serva

-Mentira, foi ele que me agarrou, eu não queria, mas ele me empurrou contra a pa rede e me beijou

-Eu acredito em você,Sophia

-Obrigado,Shina

-Enquanto a você,Sorento, esta tudo term inado entre nos

-Mas Shina...

-Eu não quero ouvir mas suas desculpas

As duas saíram de perto de Sorento,Sophi a tinha longos cabelos lisos enrolados n a ponta, na coloração preta, era morena, possui nariz afilado, ela usava um vest ido amarelo e sapatilhas da mesma cor, u m certo cavaleiro de ouro olhava para el a e a amazona de cobra percebera

-Parece que um amigo meu esta interessad o em você

-Ah não sei se seu amigo terá chance com igo, eu estou apaixonada por Kiki

-Mas é dele que estou falando

-Ah, ele é tão lindo

-Sim, ele é lindo mesmo

-Shina, de quem você gosta?

-Ele também é um cavaleiro, tem um lindo filho que namora aquela garota ali-apon ta para Sonia e continua: eu iria para e sta festa com ele, mas vim com o traíra do Sorento e ele veio com Misha, a mãe d a namorada do filho dele.

-Porque não vai falar com ele, se ele go sta de você, vocês vão se acertar.

-Acha que eu devo?

-Sim

Shina se aproxima de Kazuma e o abraça p or trás, em lagrimas ela diz:

-Me perdoa...

-Shina, o que aconteceu?

-o Sorento me traiu

-Eu disse que ele ia fazer isso, mas voc ê não me ouviu

-Vai jogar isso na minha cara, agora?

-Me desculpa, eu te amo

-Eu sei disso e também te amo

Os dois se beijam, Souma observa a cena e diz a Kouga:

-Ah meu deus, sua mestra vai virar minha mãe

-Se prepara, ela não é muita compreensiv a.

-Valeu pelo apoio,Kouga

-Disponha,Lionet

-Sou, a minha mãe gosta de seu pai, mas ele esta com a Shina-Diz Sonia

-Você não esta com raiva de mim por caus a disso não é?

-Claro que não, seu bobo, isso não afeta a nossa relação

-Não acredito que demorei tanto tempo pr a me declarar...

-Vamos esquecer isso-sorri-eu te amo, me u leão menor

-Também te amo, minha amazona

Continua...


	18. A Festa-Parte 4

Casamento -Capitulo 18

A Festa-Parte 04

A Festa esta chegando ao fim, esta na reta final para o fim da festa, todos aproveitavam muito a festa, Aria e Luciano conversavam animadamente, Kouga percebera que o cavaleiro de esquadro estava apaixonado por sua irmã.

-Luciano, você dançou muito bem- Diz Aria

-Obrigado,Aria

-Luciano, você já se apaixonou por alguém que sabia que nunca ia ter?

-Não e você?

-No meu caso, sim, eu me apaixonei pelo Éden

-E ele esta com a Wanda, agora não é?

-Sim, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso

Um garoto entra no salão de festa, seus cabelos eram azuis e seu olhos vermelhos, ele vai falar com Saori, deixando Kouga confuso.

-Ola, Saori- diz o garoto

-Ola, Subaru, onde você estava?

-Me desculpe pelo atraso, minha mãe não queria deixar eu vir sozinho, mas eu consegui convencer ela

-Creio que deve ser porque você tem apenas 12 anos

-Também acho que é isso

- Creio que você gostaria de conhecer meu filho, certo?

-Sim, ele se chama Kouga, não é mesmo?

-Sim

-Eu ouvi muito sobre ele, sou um grande fã dele, onde ele esta?

-Ali-aponta para Kouga e continua: quer conhecer minha filha também?

-Eu adoraria, ouvi dizer que ela é uma princesa

-Princesa? Não sabia que minha filha tinha essa fama toda-Diz Seiya

-Mas ela tem senhor Seiya

-Subaru, você é um cavaleiro de aço,certo?

-Sim, sou Subaru da armadura de céu

-Bom, vá conhecer o Kouga

-Estou indo

Subaru se aproxima de Kouga e diz:

-Muito prazer,Kouga, sou Subaru da armadura de céu

-Prazer,Subaru, como sabe meu nome?

-Você é muito famoso

-Famoso? Eu?

-Sim, sou seu grande fã e na próxima guerra eu serei um companheiro de batalhas

-Um fã? Não acredito que tenho um fã

-Não sou seu único fã, meus amigos: Dante de armadura de terra e Folken de armadura de mar, também são seus fãns, inclusive o Dante gosta da Yuna

-Olha diga para o Darto...Duto...Dante,seja qual for o nome dele, que a Yuna tem namorado

-O Namorado dela é Ryuho de Dragão, não é?

-Sim, como sabe?

-Eu tinha uma suspeita, o Folken sempre dizia que esses dois se gostavam

-Seu amigo estava certo

-Estou muito feliz por ter te conhecido, será que eu posso conhecer os outros?

-Claro

Kouga leva Subaru para conhecer os outros , o cavaleiro de aço fica muito feliz em conhecer os lendários cavaleiros.

-Fico muito feliz em finalmente conhecê-los,lendários cavaleiros-Diz Subaru

-Lendários Cavaleiros? Acho que não somos tudo isso-Diz Souma

-Claro que são, vocês são ótimos cavaleiros e quem sabem pode ser melhores que Shiryu,Seiya,Hyoga,Ikki e Shun

-Eu já sou melhor-Diz Éden

-Convencido...-cochicha Kouga

-Eu ouvi,

-Foi mal

-Ryuho e Souma,vocês tem ótimo gosto-Diz Subaru

-Porque?-Pergunta Ryuho

-Suas namoradas são lindas

-Obrigado-Dizem Yuna e Sonia

-Souma,é melhor você cuidar muito bem da Sonia, ouvi dizer que você é um mulherengo, as meninas do México te amam muito

-Você nunca me disse isso,Sou

-Achei que não precisasse ,Soso

-Hum sei...

-Viu o problema que você me arrumou,Sanduba?

-É Subaru

Todos riem,enquanto isso Luciano estava com Aria,ele disse que tinha algo muito importante para falar com ela e a levou ate o jardim

-Aria,você aceita namorar comigo?

-Eu não sei, eu amo o Éden

-Por favor, apenas me deixe te fazer feliz

-Tudo bem

Luciano segura Aria pela cintura e a beija, após uma longa conversa com os cavaleiros,Subaru que estava passando pelo local vê a cena e sente como se tivesse levando mil facadas na costa.

-Porque eu estou assim? Eu nem a conheço, mas quando a vi em Palaestra meu coração disparava e agora ela tem um namorado- pensa Subaru

Yuna se aproxima do rapaz e pergunta:

-Suba, o que foi?

-Eu gosto da Aria,Yuna

-Hum entendo, ela esta com o Luciano, não é?

-Sim

...

Spear estava ao beijos com Arné ,Argo observava MUITO enciumado,a garota diz que vai pegar algo para beber, sem que o cavaleiro de peixe-espada veja,Argo vai ate Arné e diz:

-Você é minha-ele a segura

-Argo me solta, seu cachorro!

Ele a beija,Mas logo Spear aparece e empurra Argo, Arné abraça o namorado e diz:

-Obrigado

-De nada, faria tudo de novo, só por você

-Argo, já não basta você ter machucado a minha namorada tinha que agarrar a Arné também, se covarde!-Exclama Haruto

-Ora,seu...

-Não toque nele!-Exclama Ana entrando na frente do rapaz

-O Que você vai fazer?-diz segurando o braço de Ana

-Nem ouse tocar na minha amiga-Diz Wanda

-Se liga,Argo, você perdeu-Diz Souma

Subaru e Yuna se aproximam juntamente com Aria e Luciano, eles não sabiam sobre o acontecido, ate Ryuho contar tudo a sua namorada.

Depois de tudo, Subaru se aproxima de Aria para conhecê-la melhor, aproveitando que Luciano não estava com ela.

-Ola, Muito Prazer, sou Subaru de armadura de céu

-Oi,sou Aria

-A Irma de Kouga de Pegasus, não é mesmo?

-Sim

-Você é muito linda,Aria

-Obrigado

-Então vamos?

-Pra onde?

-Pode me conceder essa dança?

-Claro

Os dois começam a dançar,Luciano vê , ate Subaru beija-la,mas nessa hora,o cavaleiro de esquadro já havia ido, então não viu o beijo.

-Me solta,Subaru-Aria o empurra no chão

Ela correu atrás do namorado, porem não sabia que ele não havia visto o beijo, correu,correu ate finalmente o encontrar na porta de palaestra.

-Luciano,espera,não é o que você esta pensando?

-Aria

-Eu não senti nada pelo beijo, eu juro.

-Beijo? Você e o Subaru se beijaram?

-Você não sabia?

-Não! Vai embora, sua idiota!

-Luciano eu...

-Eu te odeio! Esta tudo terminado!

Aria correu em lagrimas ate a festa, ao ver Kouga, ela o abraça e diz:

-Irmão, me ajuda

-O que aconteceu?

-Foi o Luciano

-Não acredito que ele te tratou tão mal

-Sim, foi porque o Subaru me beijou e...

-Aria, da uma chance para o Suba, ele é legal, vai te fazer muito feliz

-Eu não sei...

-Ele gosta de você

-Kou,você é o melhor irmão do mundo

-Apenas me preocupo com você-ele enxuga as lagrimas da irmã e beija sua testa

-Eu te amo,irmão

-Também te amo

Continua...


	19. A Festa-Parte Final

Casamento-Cap 19

A Festa- Parte Final

Esta na parte final da festa, todos estavam super felizes, menos Aria que havia acabado de brigar com o namorado, ou melhor ex, seu irmão mandou ela dar uma chance para Subaru lhe fazer feliz.

Subaru estava com Yuna, os dois se abraçaram porque ele estava muito triste achava que Aria não iria perdoa-lo pois ele causou um problema na sua vida: o termino do namoro que mal começara.

-Subaru...-Yuna disse e continuou: a Aria vai te perdoar eu a conheço muito bem, ela é minha melhor amiga

-Será mesmo,Yuna?

-Claro que sim, Suba

-Obrigado,princesa-Disse beijando sua testa

Ryuho observava com ciúmes, mas sabia que Yuna era fiel, ele a ama muito e também uma relação sem ciúmes e uma relação sem amor, não é mesmo?

Aria foi falar com Subaru, ao o encontrar com Yuna, ficou com um pouco de ciúmes mesmo sabendo que ela sua amiga e que Ryuho a namora, ela se aproximou e perguntou:

-Com licença,Subaru será que eu posso falar com você?

-Claro-Disse nervoso

Os dois vão ate o jardim onde encontram Julia que havia fugido, ela estava completamente ensanguentada com a arma na mão que também estava cheia de sangue, Aria se aproximou e perguntou abismada:

-Quem é você, o que aconteceu?

-Sou Julia, eu devo morrer, me deixe em paz

Subaru correu para o salão e falou sobre o ocorrido, ao ouvir, ele falar que ela estava com uma arma preta e pequena na mão, Paradox deduziu que só poderia ser Julia, a moça encontrada pelo casal.

Todos foram ao jardim e encontraram Julia deitada no chão ainda com vida,Aria estava a observando com lagrimas nos olhos , Paradox se lembrou de tudo que aconteceu em sua vida por causa dela, seu namorado quase morreu por sua causa, mas ela decidiu ajudar.

-Julia...-Paradox a chamou e continuou: você precisa de ajuda...

-Paradox...porque isso agora?

-Porque o homem que um dia você amou me ensinou que eu devo perdoar

-Para...dox, eu... obrigado

-De nada, mas agora você precisa ir ao medico.

-Tem certeza que vai me ajudar?

-Toda

Paradox levou Julia ao medico, Tokisada foi com as duas, ao chegarem la, Julia foi imediatamente levada ate uma sala, meia hora depois o medico foi falar com o casal trazendo consigo uma triste noticia.

-Senhores, infelizmente a esta a beira da morte não há nada que nos podemos fazer

Os dois foram ao quarto em que Julia estava, Tokisada deu apenas um beijo na testa da garota e disse:

-Adeus...

-Tokisada...

Ele saiu da sala, deixando as duas sozinhas, a garota disse:

-Paradox, agora eu vou contar o motivo de eu estar à beira da morte...

-Fala...

_Após saber da noticia que Tokisada estava vivo, fiquei muito feliz, pois se ele houvesse morrido,eu nunca iria me perdoar..., ainda com raiva de você, fui ao casamento mas uma vez a fim de lhe ver morta, mas percebi o quanto Tokisada é feliz com você e me arrependi de tudo que fiz para acabar com a relação de vocês, então eu fui ao jardim e atirei em mim mesmo e foi então que aqueles dois jovens me encontraram..._

**-**Julia, por que você fez isso?

-Porque sei que o Toki lhe ama e também sei que você esta grávida

-Se for menina qual nome você gostaria que eu desse a ela?

-Amanda, o nome da minha irmã e se for menino Nicolas, o nome do meu irmão

-Amanda e Nicolas, pode deixar que eu vou dar esses nomes

-Paradox...posso te pedir um ultimo favor?

-Pode

-Faça o Tokisada feliz como eu nunca fui capaz de fazer

-Eu farei, isso é uma promessa!

-Obrigado

Seus olhos se fechavam lentamente, enquanto as lagrimas caiam, Paradox também chorava depois da garotar fechar os olhos completamente ela diz:

-Adeus,Julia...

Tokisada entra no quarto, ele havia visto toda a conversa entre as duas, ele abraçou a namorada e disse:

-Vai ficar tudo bem

-Tokisada...a culpa é minha

-Não, não é, ela quis assim

-É mas se eu não tivesse aparecido na sua vida, ela não teria...

-Shh, você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida

-Eu prometi pra Julia que ia lhe fazer feliz

-Você já me faz feliz

-Eu sei disso, vamos embora?

-Vamos, provavelmente a festa já deve estar em seu fim na reta final, afinal já são 05:00

-Tantas coisas aconteceram nessas ultimas horas...

Os dois se retiram da sala, o Medico diz que o corpo de Julia ficara no hospital ate as 08:30 para depois eles poderem fazer o enterro.

O Casal volta para o santuário e eles ligam para os noivos dizendo que já voltaram na festa todos já estavam muito cansados, Aria estava dormindo com sua cabeça no ombro de Subaru deixando ele extremamente vermelho.

Todos voltaram e foram dormir, os noivos se preparam para a lua-de-mel que terão, mas isso fica pra outra historia.

Continua...(Faltam dois capítulos para o fim o 20 e o 21)


	20. Penúltimo Capitulo: Ressaca

Casamento-Cap 20

Penúltimo Capitulo: Ressaca

A Festa de casamento havia acabado, todos haviam ido embora, menos Argo que iria limpar o salão e Geki que o observava para ter certeza que ele não faria nada errado.

-Limpar o salão é muito chato, senhor Geki

-Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de ir implicar com o Souma

-o Senhor não entende!

-Argo, alem de seu professor eu sou seu pai, eu entendo muito bem o que se passa na sua cabeçinha.

-Pai, eu tenho ciúmes do Souma

-Ciúmes?

-Sim, ele tem uma família, uma linda namorada e eu...

-Você tem a mim, posso não ser seu pai biológico mas estou aqui para te proteger

-Pai, eu...eu, o senhor me perdoa?

-Você acha que eu gosto de te ver sofrer? Acha que eu gosto de ter que esconder de todos que sou seu pai? Acha que eu tenho vergonha de você?

-Não,mas...

Geki abraça o filho, ninguém sabe que os dois são pai e filho, nem mesmo a própria Athena.

-Filho, não precisa limpar o salão, vamos deixar esse trabalho para as servas

-Obrigado,Pai

-De nada, meu pequeno Argo

-Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Pode

-Como foi que o senhor me adotou?

_Eu estava andando pelas ruas de Tókio, quando encontrei o centro de adoções, foi ai que eu botei meus olhos em você e assim eu te adotei, pois te amo muito._

**-**Pai, você cuidou de mim sozinho?

-Não, tive ajuda do Georges

-Serio? O Senhor Georges te ajudou?

-Sim, Palaestra foi construída quando você tinha apenas três anos

-Mas o senhor Georges sabe que sou seu filho?

-Ele descobriu quando viu eu chamar você de filho, ficou um bom tempo me questionando e ai tive que contar

-Se o senhor pudesse me deixar, você faria isso?

-Não, você é muito especial para mim

-Acharam que eu não ia descobrir-Diz Saori

-Athena? A senhorita sabe que o senhor Geki é meu pai...

-Sempre soube, mas parece que seu pai não percebeu isso...

-Vamos embora?

-Sim, temos que dormir

...

Era três da manha, mas nem todos estavam dormindo, na mansão Aria dormia abraçada em Subaru , enquanto todos os outros estavam acordados rindo da situação do cavaleiro de aço que estava completamente vermelho.

-Ta um tédio aqui-Diz Kouga

-Vamos assistir a um filme-sugeriu Wanda

-Sim-todos concordam

-Que filme?-Perguntou Éden colocando a mamadeira na boca do irmão

-Que tal:**Os Vingadores**?-Pergunta Sonia

-Pode ser-Diz Souma

-Eu adoro esse filme, tenho o DVD vou la em cima buscar-Diz Ana

Ana vai buscar o DVD, enquanto todos os outros sentaram no sofá,Subaru se levantou cuidadosamente para não acordar Aria e sentou a colocando em seu colo, Kouga viu a cena e alertou:

-Subaru, cuidado com a minha irmã, ou digamos que você vai morrer antes de se tornar meu cunhado.

-Ok

Ana chega com o DVD e coloca no aparelho todos começam a assistir, ate que Ana grita ao ver Thor:

-Vai la,Thor, meu lindo!

-Ana!-Reeprende Wanda

-Foi mal, vou esperar ate aparecer o homem de ferro novamente

-Ai ai Tony Stark

-Wanda, sou seu namorado então nada de dizer isso na minha frente-Diz Éden

-Quando eu for embora não venha implorar para eu voltar...

-Wanda,não era pra contar-Diz Ana

-Contar o que?-Pergunta Haruto

-Haru, eu e a Wanda vamos voltar para o Brasil

-Ana,você vai me abandonar?

-Nos precisamos voltar

-Porque?

-Eu não posso contar

-Tudo bem, esta tudo terminado entre nos!

-Haruto...

Ele sobe para seu quarto, deixando Ana desolada, a garota vai ate o jardim e encontram dois amigos do Brasil:Mark,Melissa,Karen,Bruna, Julia e Lívia.

Mark tem cabelos curtos e marrons,olhos verdes, seu nariz é afilado,ele usava uma camisa vermelha com uma estampa de caveira, uma calca jeans e um tênis vermelho.

Melissa tem cabelos rosas, olhos roxos e como todos os outros nariz afilado, ela usava uma camisa rosa com estampa de uma mão preta, uma tiara roxa na cabeça, um short jeans e tênis roxo, ela é irmã de Karen e Julia.

Karen tem cabelos azuis, olhos azuis e estava usando uma camisa laranja com estampa de flor, uma calca Jens e um sapato azul.

Julia tem cabelos verdes, olhos verdes e estava usando um vestido vermelho e uma bota,também usava braceletes nas mãos.

Bruna tem cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e estava usando uma camisa roxa,um short jeans e um tênis roxo, ela segurava um boneco do Hyoga.

Lívia tem cabelos roxos com mexas verdes e amarelas,olhos azuis,usava um casaco preto, uma camisa preta um short Jens e um sapato preto.

-Mark,Melissa,Karen,Bruna,Julia!-Ana os abraça

-Aninha,sentimos tanto a sua falta-Diz Mark

-Também senti a falta de todos vocês

-Aninha, você já viu a Wanda?-Pergunta Bruna

-Já,ela esta comigo

-Porque você estava chorando?

-Não foi nada,Mark, não precisa se preocupar

-Aninha, eu te conheço

-Ta bom, foi meu namorado!

-Namorado?-Todos perguntaram surpresos

-Sim, o Haruto

-Nossa Ana, você caiu em cima mesmo-Diz Lívia

-Cai mesmo,porque ele terminou comigo

-Que bobo, você é linda

-Obrigado,Mark

-Mas porque vocês terminaram?-Pergunta Julia

-Porque eu não contei a ele sobre a divida...

-Hum, de novo essa historia.

-Eles falaram que se eu não voltasse ao Brasil logo, iriam machucar todos aqueles que eu amo, eu não tenho dinheiro para pagar-disse em lagrimas.

-Não precisa chorar,Ana-Diz Melissa

-Nos vamos te ajudar-Completa Karen

-Obrigado,Gente,vocês são os melhores amigos do mundo

-Nos te amamos-dizem todos

Continua...

_Gente, o fim esta próximo falta apenas um capitulo, gostaria de agradecer a todos que me acompanharam ate aqui._

_Bjs,Lady-Taurus_


	21. Ultimo Capitulo: A Vida Segue

Casamento-Cap 21

Ultimo Capitulo: A Vida segue

Saori havia descoberto que Argo é filho adotivo de Geki, ela também sabia que a historia que o cavaleiro de urso disse ao filho era mentira, não foi daquele jeito que o menino foi adotado.

-Geki, quando vai contar a ele?

-Contar o que,Athena?

-a verdadeira historia de como você o adotou

-Como a senhorita sabe disso?

-Porque eu conheço a mãe dele, ou melhor conhecia...

-Ela morreu?

-Sim, eu sempre soube dessa historia e sempre soube que você é pai adotivo dele

-Athena, eu quero proteger meu filho, mas se eu contar a verdade, o seu coração pode ser ferido

-Pense bem, ele te ama mas do que tudo no mundo, é melhor você contar agora do que ele ficar sabendo por outros e ficar magoado

...

Ana estava desolada em seu quarto na companhia de Wanda, enquanto seus amigos brasileiros estavam na sala, eles nem conseguem olhar para a cara de Haruto depois do que ele fizera.

-Ana, o Haruto não merece que você chore por ele, não depois do que ele fez

-Mas eu não contei a ele sobre os problemas no Brasil, não confiei nele

-Ele te ama, não é?

-Sabe, eu não sei mas...

-Eu vou chamar ele

Wanda vai falar com Haruto, ele diz que não quer vê la, mas como uma boa amiga ela puxa o rapaz pelo braço e leva para o quarto da amiga.

-Vocês precisam se acerta!-Diz Wanda

Wanda deixa os dois sozinhos e Ana diz:

-Haru, eu não sei como te falar isso...

-Ana, confia em mim, por favor...

-Eu tenho uma divida la no Brasil, essas pessoas maldosas falaram para eu não contar para ninguém e por isso eu não queria te contar...-disse em lagrimas

-Ana, eu fui um bobo, mas me explica isso direito

-Tudo bem

_Eu estava com a Wanda, estávamos andando ansiosas para reencontrar vocês, ate que um cara encapuzado nos colocou dentro de duas sacolas e nos levou para uma boate, para nos não morremos de fome, tivemos que pegar algo para comer sem pagar, eles botaram tudo na nossa conta._

_Ate que um dia nos conseguirmos fugir, no mesmo dia que Tatsumi nos buscou para irmos para a Grécia, só que antes de nos fugirmos, eles disseram que não era para contar a ninguém sobre a divida ou iriam machucar aqueles que mais amamos._

-Ana eu realmente fui um bobo, quero o seu perdão

-Eu te amo-disse o abraçando

-Também lhe amo

...

_Meses depois..._

Paradox estava no hospital, na sala de parto, no mesmo hospital em que Medea teve o seu filho, Emily, a filha de Saori já havia nascido e estava no colo do pai.

-Ta doendo muito

-Calma senhorita, são duas vidas que eu estou tentando tirar

-Duas? Não me diga que são gêmeos...

-São, a senhorita não sabia?

-Não eu não sabia

Após horas de dor, os gêmeos bivitelinos (não-identicos) nascem, um casalzinho de gêmeos, Tokisada entra desesperado no quarto e vê a namorada com os filhos nos braços.

-Amanda e Nicolas, assim que vamos chama-los-Diz Paradox

-Meu amor, estes são os nossos filhos...

-Você sempre quis se pai, não é?

-Sim, você realizou esse sonho pra mim

Paradox foi levada com os filhos para o santuário, Yuna mal podia esperar pois logo seria a sua vez de ter seu filho, Ryuho se aproximou da namorada e disse:

-Logo será nossa vez

-Eu sei-disse o beijando

...

_Cinco dias depois_

Yuna estava com Ryuho, nem podia acreditar que seu filho já havia nascido, o menino se parecia muito com o pai.

-Ryu, o Miguel parece muito com você

-Parece mesmo e tem os mesmos olhos da linda mãe

-Você tem certeza que ele não atrapalhara sua vida?

**-**Tenho, nosso filho vai ser muito feliz ao nosso lado

-Só de pensar que cinco dias atrás, um certo casal de gêmeos chegou aqui no santuário, fico maluca, tem muita criança aqui

-Não é? O tempo se passou muito rápido, o casamento foi a nove meses atrás

-Aquele casamento me traz boas lembranças

-Sim, foi naquele dia que você descobriu que estava grávida

...

Geki estava com o filho, sabia que estava na hora de contar a verdade esconder não lhe levaria a nada.

-Argo...-Geki o chamou

-Sim, pai

-Você lembra a historia que lhe contei 9 meses atrás?

-Lembro

-Pois é, era tudo mentira

-Que?

-Não queria magoar seu sentimentos, mas já esta na hora de eu contar

_Estava andando pelas ruas de Tókio, sozinho sem a companhia de meus companheiros de batalha, ate que uma moça se aproximou de mim, ela estava encapuzada, não conseguia ver seu rosto, ele me entregou uma criança, esta criança era você, perguntei o seu nome, mas ele não respondeu, então eu lhe levei para a casa._

_Jabu, meu amigo, falou para eu chamar lhe de Argo e assim eu fiz, ele e Athena eram os únicos que sabiam sobre essa historia, mas agora todos sabem, pois eu contei a todos..._

-Pai, ela nunca voltou para me buscar?

-Não,Argo, sinto muito

-Obrigado por me contar a verdade

...

_3 meses depois_

Um grupo de bandidos entrou no santuário com uma arma na mão, a procura de Ana, eles encontraram a pequena Fernanda, já que Ana estava na mansão, a menina estava com muito medo, uma mulher loira se aproximou da menina e apontou a arma para a cabeça da pequena, por sorte, Ana havia ido ao santuário e viu a cena, ela disse entrando na frente da irmã:

-Não toque na minha irmã

-Ana, sai daí, você vai se machucar-Diz Fernanda em lagrimas.

-Fernanda, eu vou te proteger, não se preocupe comigo

Ikki estava vendo a cena e correu em direção a casa de Leão, ele então disse:

-Mycenae, Ana e Fernanda estão correndo perigo

-Obrigado por avisar, vamos...

Eles foram ao santuário, Mycenae correu para socorrer as filha, quando chegou la encontrou Ana desmaiada com sangue por todo o seu corpo e Fernanda chorando pela irmã.

-Ana, minha filha-disse Mycenae em lagrimas

-Fique calmo,Mycenae, sua filha não esta morta-Diz Saori

-Athena, como você sabe?

-Ela ainda esta respirando

-Temos que leva-la ao hospital

-Eu vou avisar o Haruto-Diz Fernanda

Fernanda foi em direção a mansão e contou tudo a todos, eles então correram para o hospital, Haruto entrou na sala em que a namorada estava e viu a menina dormindo, ele ficou a observando ate que ela acordou e disse:

-Haruto...

-Ana, estou tão feliz que esteja feliz

...

No lado de fora, Saori começou a explicar o que aquele grupo queria, ela disse que eles eram as pessoas da boate que vieram pelo dinheiro.

-Saori, você pagou a divida das meninas?-Pergunta Éden preocupado com a namorada do amigo

-Sim, 2 milhões de reais, um milhão de Wanda e o outro de Ana

-Athena, você salvou minha filha nem sei como lhe agradecer-Diz Mycenae

-Só quero que você cuide muito bem da Ana

-Eu vou cuidar com certeza!

_..._

O Tempo se passou, Ana e Wanda não tiveram que voltar ao Brasil e seus amigos ficaram com elas, Subaru e Aria começaram a namorar.

Pavlin e Yoshitomi comemoraram um ano de casados, Shina e Kazuma trouxeram uma noticia ótima: a amazona de cobra estava grávida.

Assim o tempo foi passando e todos viveram felizes,

Fim? Não é só o começo

_..._

_Notas Finais:_

_Obrigado a todos que me acompanharam ate aqui, nessa longa jornada de 21 capítulos, quero agradecer especialmente a minha amiga:WandaSuiyama._

_Amo todos os meus amigos que me acompanharam ate aqui..._

_P.S: Não fiquem triste, esta fic tem continuação que se chamara "Depois do Casamento"_

_Arigato,Lady-Taurus_


End file.
